A Trip Down Memory Lane
by lilamz57
Summary: This is a story that just came to me one day. It was inspired by the song Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. In it Bella is back from college after completing her degree and is trying to contact her summer romance of four summers ago. The story will switch between Bella and Edward point of view. A/H
1. A Walk To Remember

**Authors Note: this is my first fanfiction so I hope it is okay. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any resemblance to real life is completely coincidental. **

Bella POV

I can't believe I am standing here at the end of 'his' road after all this time. I walk slowly down the road to the house I have so many memories from. I pause at the front gate, I mean what are the chances he still lives here with his parents. I have done nothing but hesitate for four years so I bite the bullet and walk down the front path. Once I reach the front door I bend down and quietly place the envelope on the doorstep. I hurry back down the path and quickly down the road. Before I know it I am back outside my house. Now all I can do is wait to see if he tries to contact me even if it is just to tell me that I blew my chance with him and that he never wants to see me again. I would accept that and move on. I had been told it so many times by friends and family but I need to hear the words come from his mouth before I can accept them.

I switch my I-pod on to shuffle and blast it out the speakers being home alone is too quiet. I sing along and dance around the house cleaning and doing odd jobs. Suddenly I freeze. My favourite song starts playing. Our song. Whenever I hear that song all I can think about is the amazing summer we spent together so long ago. The night that he told me he loved me. We danced to this song all night long to that song. On the side of the lake with the full moon glowing and reflecting off the water. It was a night that I would never forget.

There was another day that would forever be etched in my memory and that's the day that I left for college. I remember me begging him to let me stay. Saying that all I ever wanted was to spend forever in his arms. I didn't need college all I needed was him. He insisted that I went to college and enjoyed myself promising me he would be here when I got back. I know that he has probably moved on from our summer romance and that he hasn't waited for me but it is nice to believe he has. I waited for him. Sure lots of guys threw themselves at me but none of them had anything on my Edward. That's his name by the way – Edward.

Edward Cullen was everything any girl would kill for. I mean sure he had the looks that any male model would kill for. Sharp defined features, shining green eyes, bronze sex hair and an amazingly toned chest. If that wasn't enough he was the smartest, sweetest most romantic guy I have ever met. Okay, so maybe I am a little biased considering I love this guy but hey I don't care. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

**Authors Note: please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. You've Got Mail

**Authors Note: so here is chapter 2 I thought I would show a little of Edwards POV. I am thrilled with the response to the last chapter and hope that this chapter lives up to all your expectations. I would like to say a big thanks to all those who followed and favourited my story it is very much appreciated. So anyway on with the chapter. **

Edward POV

Laying in my bed after a long shift at work I hear the door slam downstairs. Mum did inform me this morning via a 2 minute phone conversation that we would be having a family dinner tonight. The voices of my family drifted up the stairs. These wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that I was the only single one at the dinner table. This was due to the fact that I let the one girl I have ever loved go to fulfil her dream in the hope that one day she would return. It has been four years and still I have not found one soul who affects me the way she did. Even now as I lay in my bed I think of all the happy memories we made that summer; like dancing the night away to her favourite song and laying in the grass in our meadow with her head on my chest. I know it is stupid to believe that she has waited for me all these years especially having been at college. But hey you know it is nice to believe that she stills thinks about me the way I do about her. Sure there have been plenty of women; especially nurses at the hospital that have shown an interest in me. Not one of them could hold a light to my beauty. My Bella. Isabella Marie Swan will always be the girl that owns my heart and she has since the first time I saw her.

"EDWARD" my mum called "I KNOW YOU ARE UP THERE!" That pulled me out of reminiscing and back to the present day. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I trudge down the stairs to see my family all in the living room. As I stroll in my mother hands me an envelope with my name written on the front in a handwriting I would know anywhere. She had been here? When? "I found it on the doorstep when we got home" mum said in response to my obviously confused expression. That meant that she had been so close and I had missed her. With shaking hands I carefully tore open the envelope. It was probably just her telling me that she had moved on. Was I ready to hear that? Probably not but I needed to know if I still had a chance. If she had left me this it must mean that she is in town once again the closest we have been in years. I pull the piece of paper out of the envelope and slowly unfold it. In her messy handwriting I see my name written on the top of the paper. I carry on reading:

'Edward,

When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favourite song someday you will turn your radio on, I hope it takes you back to that place. When you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress, think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans. When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me. You said the way my brown eyes shined put those Georgia stars to shame that night and I said that's a lie. I know that it is probably stupid of me to believe that any of that is true but hey it is nice to believe that even if you have moved on and found someone else that you still cherish that summer in some way.

I just want to tell you Edward that it was and still is the best summer I have ever had. For a brief period of time I felt wanted and loved and it was all I ever wanted. You were all I ever wanted. These have been the hardest four years of my life talking myself into not dropping out of college and running back into your arms. But as everyone kept telling me over the years – that wouldn't have been what you wanted. You wanted me to finish college to have no regrets when we were able to be together again. I know that you probably don't feel the same but now that I have done everything you said I needed to the last time we spoke I wanted to meet up with you. I understand that I owe you an explanation as for the lack of contact over the last four years. So here it is. I knew that if I heard from you or saw you that all my resolve would go. I would have been on the next plane home. Home. Your arms were always my home. Even now when I am scared and lonely I crave your arms. That tight embrace that let me know everything would be okay. You always did know the right things to say. You could always comfort me and make me feel safe and loved. So please I need to at least see you again. I want you to know that there hasn't been anyone else. I just want to see you even if you have moved on. Please just give me one last chance to feel you arms and your love. If you don't live here anymore the person reading this is probably having a right old laugh at my expense. If anything Edward just let me know you got this.

Love you always and forever,

Isabella Marie Swan

Xxx

P.S don't forget to listen to the CD before you call. My number and address are the same.

With tears pouring down my face I slowly move towards the stereo. I place the CD in and press play. The first song begins to play and my angel began to sing:

You said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night

And I was right there beside him  
All summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find  
That summer'd gone

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all  
A little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that  
It's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
{ From: . }  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read

Is when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me, mmm

You said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

As the song finished I practically ran out the house and grabbed my car keys. I jumped in my chevy truck that I still had from that summer. I suppose I was holding on to everything that reminded me of her. I began the familiar journey to her house. Before I knew it I was standing on her doorstep and knocking. I had no idea what to say to her but I just needed to see her. Suddenly the door opened and there she stood "Bella..." I whispered. "Edward..." she replied.

**Authors Note: sorry for leaving it there but I have written enough emotion today. Writing the letter from Bella to Edward actually had me in tears as I was writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Would you prefer longer chapters like this one or shorter ones like chapter one. Also, let me know whether you want mainly Bella/Edward POV or a mixture of both. I will post another chapter in the next day or two. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Speechless

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter and I hope that you all like it. Thank you for continuing to read. I know that I promised an update over the weekend but I had such a busy weekend I didn't get the chance so this was the first chance I got. This chapter continues from where the previous one left off with Edward and Bella having just seen each other for the first time in four years. Enjoy. **

Bella POV

I can't believe he is here on my doorstep after all this time. I knew it was him the minute I saw him, not just because he looked almost identical to four years previous but because I still felt the sparks I always have. After staring at each other for an eternity I realised that I was being rude, he was probably waiting for me to invite him inside. "Would you like to come in Edward?" whispering I opened the door wider. "Sure," he replies giving me that crooked grin that melts my heart. I usher him into the living where he takes a seat on the sofa patting the seat next to him inviting me to join him. I sit next to him and the silence is back. Surprisingly it is not awkward as I would have thought.

"Bella, so I read the letter you left for me. I know that the chances of you believing me are slim to none but I waited for you too." He looks down as if ashamed, "I used to check every year to see if you had come home. Each time being disappointed when you had not returned. I kept telling myself that old saying _'if you love someone set them free, if they return they are yours, if not they never were'_. So that is what I did, I set you free but it killed me each and every moment you were away. That is why I insisted that you go to college. I wanted both of us to be sure this was what we wanted, that you wouldn't regret this or resent me for you missing your college experience. I promised you I would wait for you and I did. I thought about you every second of everyday you were away." Pausing he finally looks me in the eyes "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I always have and I always will. My heart belongs to you and only you. I never want to have to live like I have these last four years again!" Reaching forward he gently caresses my cheek "come home sweetheart" he whispers "please!" Now he sounds like he is begging.

I don't realise I am crying until I try to speak to tell that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. To tell him that I will always love him and that I too never want to live that way again. But the more I try to talk the more the sobs overtake me. Before I know it I am curled up on his lap with his arms tight round me, stroking my back telling me everything will be okay. And for the first time in years I believe him. Finally, with him back in my life I finally see that maybe life won't always be bad. That I may have some kind of happiness and normality in my life. Eventually, the sobs die down, I can't tell you how long they lasted it could have been 5 minutes it could have been 50 but I didn't care. I was here in Edward's arms and I was happy. "You know I love you too right?" I managed to get out between sobs. "Of course angel and now we can finally be together the way we always should have been."

After that it was silent once again whilst we both waited for my tears to stop. Once my eyes were completely dry Edward stood up pulling me with him. He went over to my I-pod and scrolled through the songs on there. I immediately knew which song he would pick. The song that we danced to all night the first time he told me he loved me. A song that would be forever 'our song'. Once he has found what he is looking for he comes over to me and says "may I have this dance?" I take his hand and we begin to sway to the music.

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

He bends his head down so that his lips are by my ear and starts to sing along to the song.

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

As the song finishes he twirls me around one last time and then presses his forehead to mine. "You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now but I also, want to do this right. So Isabella would you do me the extreme honour of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?" he asks looking deep into my eyes. I giggle I feel like I am in high school again, like the first time he asked me out. I take a deep breath to stop the laughter and whisper "Yes." With that he places a kiss on my forehead and replies "Thank you so much!" Then he says "I need to go as I have a family dinner to attend but I will be here to pick you up at 6 for our date tomorrow. See you soon sweetheart." I watch as he lets himself out the front door. As soon as I think he is out of earshot I shout and scream and dance. I can't believe it not only does he want to be with me now there has been no one in between in the last four years. I can't wait until tomorrow night it is going to be so much fun!

**Authors Note: well I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. The song in this chapter is called 'my best friend' and is by Tim McGraw. I thought that it sort of summed up Bella and Edward's feelings towards each other quite well. So what did you think about Edward's speech, trust me when I say I cried whilst writing that and the letter from Bella in the previous chapter. Please review telling me what you like or don't like then I can change it for future chapters. **


	4. When Harry Met Sally

**Authors Note: sorry about the lack of updating but real life keeps getting in the way. At the moment I am studying for my theory driving test because I really need to improve my hazard perception. Anyways thanks to everyone who reads this it really means a lot. I never thought anyone would read it let alone like it so I am grateful. So on with the story: **

Edward POV

As I left Bella's house I ached to go back to her but I had to rationalise with myself that I would see her again tomorrow and that we needed to take things slow. It had been a long time since we had seen each other. It was nice this time we could take our time without a time limit that inched closer to ending each second like last time. No more 'goodbyes' only 'see you laters' as she calls it. That was her way of showing me that she was in this for the long haul. Whenever we would part I would always say _"goodbye"_ and she would always reply _"it's not goodbye just see you later". _I laugh at the memory. Before I realise it I am back at my house; parking my car in the garage preparing myself for the onslaught of questions I was bound to get. Quietly I shut the front door hoping to be able to sneak upstairs and escape the whole 20 questions. Just as I put my foot on the bottom step I heard feet coming towards me. I froze. I felt like a kid with my hand caught in the cookie jar. Or 17 and being caught sneaking in drunk at 2 am after a party. Slowly I turned to see 6 pairs of inquisitive eyes staring back at me. After a long staring competition mum suddenly broke the silence "well we waited for you for dinner, why don't we get settled at the dining table hey." Gradually one by one the others filed into the dining room leaving just me and my mother in the hallway. My mum gestured towards the door signalling that I was to go first so she could ensure that I did not make a run for it the minute her back was turned. Begrudgingly I walked into the dining room taking my usual seat. Silence once again falls over the table as mum serves the dinner.

After several minutes of silence dad decides to be the first to ask a question. "Who was the letter and CD from then Edward?" I prolong finishing my mouthful as long as possible as to put off answering the question. Eventually though I have to swallow. "Err… well that was Bella." My mum gasps and starts to gush about how much she has missed Bella and that she knew we were _'meant to be'_. I try to zone out. I mean I don't mean to be rude or anything but my mum has the nerve to sit there and say how much SHE has missed Bella but for the last four years whenever I ever wanted to talk about how much I missed her I got moaned at. Emmett then decides it is his turn to put his pennyworth in. "so you went over there huh," he laughs at the joke he is about to say "got reacquainted with her bedroom again?" now that he has said it out loud Emmett decides that it was the funniest joke ever and doubles over in laughter. It is not until he notices no one else is laughing that he stops. "No actually," I don't have a clue why I am answering him but I feel the need to defend my angel "we sat and talked about things. Well if I am being brutally honest mainly I talked and she listened but she kind of already said everything she had to in the letter I was just filling her in on my side." I could feel myself starting to ramble and stopped.

Once dinner was over and done with I decided to excuse myself to my room with the fact that I had just worked the longest shift I was allowed to at work and had as mum put it _'an emotional evening'_. In reality I wanted to get to my room so that a- I could celebrate and being amazing happy about getting the love of my life back without Emmett calling me a pussy; b- call Bella to wish her goodnight and sweet dreams and c-plan the perfect date for tomorrow night. I slam my door just ad then fist pump I start dancing around like a lunatic. I was sleep deprived and extremely happy; not a good combination. After I had got all the excitement out of my system I picked up my cell phone. I type in Bella's number and wait while it rings. Eventually, after what feels like a millennium but was in fact only around 30 seconds, Bella picks up. "Hello…" she sounds tentative. "Hey it's Edward and just wanted to have a quick chat before you went to bed. "Sure, but I mean you haven't changed your mind have you…" I am shocked that she believes that I could have possibly changed my mind but then again this is Bella I am talking about and she was always insecure. "No princess I was calling to say goodnight and that I hope you have sweet dreams" I say to her. She is silent on the other end of the phone and I wonder if I have said too much but then she whispers back "goodnight to you too Edward and I hope your dreams too are sweet" sighing I realise I should probably let her go it is getting late and she probably wants to sleep "I'll let you go then sweetie I will see you again tomorrow" I say back to her. I hear her yawn before she says goodnight to me too. I hang up the phone thanking my lucky stars that she hadn't changed her mind.

Next up planning the perfect first date. I didn't want it to be too cliché but then again I didn't want to be too out there this was about us getting to know each other again. I needed her to be comfortable. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks why not take her back to the restaurant in which we first met. Bella Italia. I had waited tables there the summer that we were together. _One night I saw a beautiful girl sitting on her own at a table. Her date was late and I had just finished my shift so I sat with her while she ate her food._ _"So pretty lady do you have a name?" quietly the young girl whispers back "Bella. Well Isabella actually but just Bella if you don't mind". Bella that means beautiful and that she is I think to myself. I hate girls that are too into how they look and where enough make up for like 10 clowns. Not this girl no. She has a light dusting of eye shadow on as well as a little bit of lip gloss and that is it. But yet she is prettier than any girl I had ever laid eyes on. I knew at that very moment that I was done for. That I had fallen hard and fast for a brown eyed brown haired angel. She had this sparkle in her eyes when she smiled or laughed. That night I made it my mission to cause that sparkle as much as possible. She wore a deep blue blouse that was kind of fitted blouse and some dark wash skinny jeans. Even in those casual clothes she looked better than any model on the runways. That night we had spent hours just talking, joking and laughing. We only stopped because my manager came over at midnight and said that the restaurant was closing and we needed to leave. I offered Bella a lift and she accepted. As we drove we could both feel the tension as we got closer and closer to her home. When I pulled up outside we both just sat there neither of us wanting it to end. So I took the first move and asked her if we could meet up again sometime. She smiled at me and said of course. We said goodnight and then she got out of my car and I drove home. Once I was safely tucked up in bed I began to think about what had happened tonight. I had never felt that connected to anyone in my entire life before. Especially not having just met them. But she was different and I didn't know why. I had never believed in love at first sight before that night but that's what it was for me and Bella. Love the instant our eyes met across the crowded dining room. _

I made my mind up I was going to take Bella to Bella Italia for our date. I picked up my phone and dialled the restaurants number praying they had a table free tomorrow night. The server picks up and I make my reservation. I write down the details on a sticky note and write in big letters 'TEXT THESE TO BELLA IN MORNING – DO NOT SAY WHERE WE ARE GOING' with that I stick the sticky note on my phone so I will definitely see it. With everything sorted I shower, change and go off to bed.

**Authors Note: so now we know how Bella and Edward met all those years ago. Do you believe in love at first sight? Let me know what you think/feel about the story good/bad. I love hearing from you guys and it really spurs me on to continue. Thanks again for reading my story until the next chapter. **


	5. Pretty Woman

**Authors Note: I am trying to give you guys more updates so I decided to write another chapter up today. Thank you for all those who read my story I really appreciate it. I never expected anyone to read this so I am shocked by the response I am getting. I would really appreciate if your guys reviewed just so I know what you like about the story. Anyway on with the story: **

Bella POV

I can't believe Edward called just to wish me goodnight I was speechless. I am currently lying on my bed in a constant state of shock. I still can't get my head around the face that Edward waited for me the way I waited for him. Eventually I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up with a start in the morning. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I keep repeating that to myself until my heartbeat has calmed. I glanced at my clock 5:30. Great I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. This morning. I don't know but technicalities aside I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. With this in mind I decide that now is a good a time as any to start the house work. Charlie, that's my dad, really let the place go whilst I was away at college. Plus I still had all my boxes to unpack. My whole day yesterday had been spent on Edward and although I feel that was not a waste of my time, there were other things I had planned on doing. It is probably good that I awoke early this morning as I would spend the better part of the afternoon getting ready for my date. With that in mind I set to work. I decide that first things first I am going to get a load of washing going. I sort out the clothes and shove a load into the washer. Next I tackle the kitchen. The place is a complete wreck. I start with washing the dirty dishes sitting in the sink. Goodness knows how long they have been there; and to be honest I don't want to. Washing the dishes does not take much thinking so my mind begins to wander. I begin to think about what Edward might have planned us tonight. He was always thoughtful, romantic and creative. There was always some meaning to our dates that most people wouldn't have understood. I was looking forward to catching up with Edward and what a lot of it we had to do. Four years. Four years worth of memories to talk about. I should probably be worried whether or not he is the same guy I knew all those years ago but I'm not. Deep down I know he is still Edward.

I mean Edward has always been a bit crazy but I loved him even more for it. The thing is with me I am shy and quiet until I get to know you. I have never been as comfortable with anyone as I am with Edward. He has this way of making me relax without doing anything. When he approached me in that restaurant that night I thought '_here we go again another player preying on the quiet'_. Soon I am transported back to that evening. _I was supposed to be meeting a guy from school at the restaurant, what was the name again. Bella Italia that was it. I was sat at the table by myself watching all the hussle and bussle of the people coming and going as well as the waiters running around. One waiter in particular caught my eye. He was the youngest one there and he looked as if he was in college judging by his age. I watched him for a while wondering where the hell was Mike. By the time the waiter had disappeared at the end of his shift I was wondering if I did in fact want my date to show up. I was pulled out of my wondering when the waiter I had been secretly watching all evening comes over to me. I began to panic. I was sure he hadn't seen me staring at him. I had been so careful. I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole. He sits down in the chair opposite me and looks at me for a while. Then he asks me what my name is. I manage to get my name out in a whisper. I remember rambling on about my full name and preferring just Bella. What he must of thought I can't imagine. We spent the whole evening talking. We only left because the owner of the restaurant came over and said he was closing the restaurant. The waiter drove me home and we arranged to see each other again the next day. _I will give you three guesses to who that waiter was. He has bronze hair. Green eyes. And a smile that would melt anyone's heart. Yep that night I met my Edward. If someone had told me that night I would find the love of my life I would have laughed. Trust me when I say that it was love at first sight. Well for me it was.

I would love to go back to Bella Italia one day. It would be nice to revisit the place that I owe for introducing me to my hero. My saviour. I suppose I owe some credit to Mike. Had he shown up on time and I not have had to text him once he was an hour late telling him not to bother turning up Edward would never have come over to talk to me. I start to again think of all the things that Edward may have planned for us this evening. Once the dishes are washed, dried and put away I start to actually clean the kitchen. I am on my knees scrubbing the kitchen cupboards when I hear that I have a text. I get up, take off my gloves and run into the living room to get it. It is from Edward.

_Good morning beautiful. I have made our plans for this evening I will be picking you up at your house at 6 this evening. Please dress smart/casual and I will be providing food for my angel. Hope you have a good day. I have to go to work. See you tonight princess. –Edward. _

I am intrigued. So smart/casual means that we were going somewhere like a restaurant or bar. At least I didn't need to eat before I went. I don't know if I would have been able too. I feel sick just thinking about going on a date with Edward again. I send him a text back saying that I am really looking forward to tonight and that I will be ready and waiting for him at 6 pm. After that I get back to cleaning. I hear my dad's footsteps on the stairs at around 8 o'clock. I have just finished scrubbing the kitchen and am about to start making breakfast. My dad walks into the kitchen "up early aren't you kiddo?" I smile "yeah but I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a jump start on the spring cleaning. You really let the place go whilst I was away didn't you?" my dad looks sheepish "I suppose I never realised how much you used to do for me." I roll my eyes at him before I get on with making pancakes. I make them blueberry. Not only for the fact that they are my favourite but because from what I can tell my dad hasn't had much of a healthy diet for the last 4 years.

After breakfast my dad heads off to work and I went to check on the washing. I shoved the load in the washer into the dryer and chucked another load into the washer. Next on my agenda was cleaning the living room. I recycled all the old newspapers, threw away all the beer cans and dusted, polished and hovered every inch of the room. By the time I was satisfied it was 1:30pm and so I decide to have some lunch. I make myself a simple ham and salad sandwich. As I eat I start to think about what food exactly Edward will provide for me. Then it hits me. I still need to decide on what I am wearing. I have no clue on anything fashion related but I know someone who does. Or I used to. I grab my phone and dial the Cullen's number. "Hello, Cullen residence how may I help you?" "hey I am calling for Alice, I don't know if she still lives here but if not could you give me a contact number for her I would really appreciate it." There is quiet on the other end of the line until suddenly "BELLLAAA..." that was Alice, she was always so hyper and loud but she was also, my best friend. "I have been waiting so long for you to call. Was there any reason in particular for this call may I ask?" "Err... yeah well I kind of have a date tonight and I need you help getting ready. If you know you don't mind that is" I know I sounded desperate but I was. I needed to impress Edward tonight. "Of course I will be over in 5. Missed you loads Bella." I put the phone down and prepare myself for the onslaught that is Alice.

As promised exactly 5 minutes later Alice is standing at my front door with a huge metal case. Oh dear. She brought her torture equipment with her. That always was her favourite game Bella-Barbie. Oh well I suppose I did ask her to help. I let her in and she dragged me straight up to my room. She shooed me into the bathroom to shower whilst she chose my outfit. I did as I was told. Standing under the warm spray I am so relaxed that I don't want to move but I know I need to if I want to be ready for when Edward shows up. I get out the shower drying and wrapping the towel around my body. I trudge back to my room. I see an outfit lying out on my bed. It consists of a deep blue dress and a white sash across the middle, a white cardigan, skin coloured tights and white heels. I take my seat in front of my dressing table, close my eyes and try not to think about what Alice is doing to me. All Alice keeps doing is telling me to go to my happy place. Edward's arms. That has always been my happy place. The one place nothing bad could ever happen.

So whilst Alice pulls my hair this way and that I focus on dancing with Edward last night. I had missed his embrace and being back in his arms felt better than ever. Soon Alice was done with my hair. She decided to go with the minimal look with my make-up. I remember that was always something Edward liked about me. The fact that I didn't plaster make-up on my face rather subtly use it. Alice applied a light dusting of blue eye shadow on my eyelids and some clear lip gloss on my lips. Next I got dressed into my outfit. Alice had covered all the mirrors in the room so that I didn't peek until the look was complete. Soon I was ready and it was 5 minute to 6. Just then I heard a knock on the front door. Then I heard voices. Oh dear. I hadn't realised Charlie was home. Poor Edward. I hadn't even warned Charlie I was going on a date tonight. I hurry downstairs as quick as I can in these heels.

I walk into the living room and see my date sitting awkwardly on one side of the room whilst my dad sits quietly on the other side looking rather smug. I then notice that my dad has his gun in his lap. I can't believe Edward fell for it again. I thought I explained last time that my dad only got the gun out to threaten my boyfriends and that he wasn't worth my dad losing his job. Oh well better get him out of here. "Hey you ready then?" I ask alerting them both of my presence. They both stare at me. "Err... yeah sure. And hey these are for you" he says holding a bouquet of flowers out towards me. "I won't be too late dad. Don't wait up see you in the morning." We got into his car and began to drive to the mysterious location.

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked that chapter. So I have decided that in future anyone who reviews I will send them a short preview of the next chapter. So make sure you let me know what you think. I am trying to update as much as possible this week because I go away for a week soon. Reviews inspire me to continue updating quicker. **


	6. Funny Girl

**Authors Note: another update for you guys. Thanks again for you continued support. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Real life kept get in the way. Firstly I was ill with vertigo so writing was impossible as all I could do was sleep. Then I was away on holiday for a week with no internet access. Thank you for sticking by me. Here is the long awaited chapter:**

Edward POV

I pull up at Bella's house at 5:55. I know I am five minutes early but I don't want her to be waiting for me to turn up. Nervously I walk up the front drive holding the flowers I brought for her and knock on the front door. A few moments later someone opens the door. We stand there staring at each other. Bella's father. He looked as if he was as shocked to see me as I was to see him. Wouldn't Bella have told him that we were going out? "Why don't you come in son?" Charlie offers. Slowly I follow him into the living room. We sit at opposite sides of the room. He has his gun on his lap and leans towards me. "You remember the chat we had the first time you and my daughter went out don't you?" I gulp "yes sir, of course" I pause "I would never hurt your daughter. I care about her so much." Charlie suddenly leans forward further "she is my world, now take her out and have fun but never forget this gun." Again I gulp. I remember this chat distinctly from the last time we were together. After he scared the living day lights out of me Bella told me not to worry and that he would never actually shoot me. It still cared me half to death.

Not long after that we heard Bella call "hey you ready then?" I turned towards the noise. When I saw her standing in the doorway I was speechless. No words could describe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was curled and pinned away from her face. She was wearing the exact shade of blue I loved on her. I realised I should probably answer. "Err... yeah sure. And hey these are for you" I say holding the bouquet of flowers out towards her. "I won't be too late dad. Don't wait up see you in the morning." We walk out to the car. I hold her door open for her before getting into the driver's side. I start to drive towards Port Angeles where the restaurant is. At first we were both quiet. I decided to start conversation by asking about her college life. Soon we were having very animated discussions about funny memories we both have. Before long we arrived at the restaurant. Bella stops mid sentence when she realises where we are. "Bella Italia..." she whispers, so quietly I am not even sure I am meant to hear it. "Either you remembered or this is one hell of a fluke" she says a little louder this time. I laugh "of course I remember princess. I remember everything about that summer." She smiles slowly and then turns and grins at me. "Come on angel we have a reservation and we don't want to miss it." I get out of the car before walking around to her door and helping her out. We walk towards the restaurant both our arms swinging by our sides. I take the first move and slowly grab her hand twining our fingers together. She looks up at me through her eye lashes and I can tell she is telling me what I just did was okay. We have always been able to communicate like that, just looks no words.

We queue up and wait for the server to come and seat us. She comes over. She stares at me blatantly ignoring my Bella. She finally gathers herself together and says to me "name?" I reply quickly "Cullen. I have a table for two." She looks down at the list and she replies "of course follow me." She takes us to a table in the middle of the dining area surrounded by other people. "Could we have somewhere a little more private please?" I say slipping $20 into her hand. "Umm... sure right this way." Still holding Bella's hand we follow the server to a table at the very back of the dining room behind a partition where no other people were sitting. "This better?" she asks. "Perfect" I reply. I pull Bella's chair out for her, she takes a seat and then I take a seat opposite her. The server gives us our menus over flirting with me. I ignore her giving my full attention to Bella.

Once the server leaves I see Bella visibly relax. We were both quiet whilst we looked at the menu. Our waitress appears suddenly looking as if something had just been confirmed. My guess is that the server told her about me, and by the looks of it I didn't disappoint. To most guys this would have been a good thing having two other women besides there date interested in them. Not me. I only had eyes for my Bella. If I am being honest it was starting to annoy me. I was blatantly here with a date and she was overly flirty with me. She took our drink orders. We both ordered coke. It was weird because we both were legally able to drink but neither did. A little while later the waitress returned with our drinks and to take our food order. Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli and I ordered spaghetti bolognaise. The waitress walked away and I stared at Bella. We were both silent just looking at each other as if waiting for the other to speak first. I decided to make light of the situation. "I have an idea whilst we wait," I grin. "What?" she seems confused. I laugh "20 questions." She laughs, and I watch the way her eyes light up.

"I'll start" she giggles, "do you have any brothers or sisters?" she laughs again. I can't help joining her and by the time the waitress returned we were both laughing hysterically. We played 20 questions on our first date with only 2 rules. One – we didn't ask about the others address. Two – we didn't ask about the others phone number. The first thing she asked me that night was whether or not I had any brothers or sisters. I am so glad she remembered it showed me that she cared about me as much as I cared about her. The waitress placed our food on the table, gave us a strange look and walked off. This just sent me and Bella into another fit of giggles. Eventually we stopped laughing and actually decided to eat our dinner. Over dinner we actually chat about the previous few years catching each other up. By the time both our plates were clear we had nothing else to say about the past. The waitress comes and took our plates away and gives us the dessert menu. I knew Bella like the back of my hand; she would say she didn't have room for dessert and then go on to share mine. So this time I ordered what I knew was her favourite. Triple chocolate cake. As we sit and share my dessert (as predicted) Bella was quiet.

"What's up Bella?" she looks at me with those sad brown eyes and whispers "I don't want this night to end. I don't want to go back to the real world. Life always tried to get in our way and now I don't want to lose you again." With this she starts crying. Like properly crying. Like huge tears, sobs and all. Before I know it I am out of my seat, kneeling down in front of her. I wrap my arms around her tightly and rock her back and forward. "shhh... Bella shhh... it's okay, everything is going to be okay. Nothing is ever going to split us up again. We can face anything life throws at us together. No matter what you will always come first. Forever and always remember. Never ever forget that." Eventually the sobs subside and she begins apologising about ruining the date and all that. I reassure her that she in no way ruined the date and she should never be afraid to tell me how she is feeling. Soon we are ready to leave. We walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. I drive slowly back to Forks, I don't want the night to end either.

Finally Bella's house comes into view. I pull up outside her house; I get out of the car walk round to her door and open it for her. She steps out of the car and we walk hand in hand to her front door. As we stand under the porch light I am transported back to our first kiss. _I was dropping her off after a date and we stood as we are now under her porch light. The light illuminated her face and made her look so innocent. I leaned in towards her brushing my nose with hers, letting her know what I was about to do. She leaned in towards me and soon our lips touched. It was sweet and tentative but perfect in every way. _And here I stood years later in the same position. I lean in towards her brushing my nose with hers. And soon we are again touching lips in a sweet way. We both pull away and then lean towards each other again when Bella's front door throws open.

**Again sorry for the wait. Anyone who reviews gets a teaser of the next chapter but you have to be signed in when you review I cannot send messages to anyone who reviews as a guest sorry. Also, let me know whether as the next chapter you want Bella's POV of the date or whether you want to continue on with the story. Let me know. Thanks for reading xxx **


	7. French Kiss

**Authors Note: hey readers, I really can't believe the response I have got to this story it is more than I ever imagined so a big thanks to all my readers out there. Especially Annaissocoollike who had begged me to publish this chapter, I hope it lives up to your expectations. So it seems that people want to know what happens next so here it is. If people want me to I will write Bella's POV of the previous chapter and post it as an outtake. Let me know. Anyway on with the story. **

Bella POV

As me and Edward lean towards each other for a second door my front door flies open. Edward and I jump backwards scared half to death. My dad starts yelling "you had better keep your hands off my daughter; she went to hell and back the last time you split. I will not have you doing that to her again. Do you understand? I do not want you to step foot on this property again? I figured you would go out tonight to discuss the fact that you didn't want to see each other anymore but I guess I am mistaken. Well I am making the decision for you. Do you understand?" although I think he is talking to us both his attention is focused on Edward. "Yes…" Edward whispers. Dad turns towards me I nod slowly. "Good" he says storming back into the house. "Don't worry I will talk to him, explain make him see sense. I will call you I promise I had better go." I go to step away when Edward grabs my arm "I…" he stops, "see you soon Bella". He slowly turns and walks away.

I watch as his car disappears around the corner. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I need to hold them back, I need to be strong, and I need to be an adult. My dad has no right to tell me who I can or can not date. I throw the front door open and stomp into the house. I slam the front door behind me to emphasise the anger. I stand in front of my father with my hands on my hips. "What was all that about? Who do you think you are to tell me who I can or cannot date? In case you haven't noticed I am an ADULT, and I want to be treated like one!" I shout at Charlie. "Then it is about time that you started acting like one then!" He shouts back. If I am honest that hurt, he really didn't think that I acted like an adult. That's when the tears start. I am sobbing uncontrollably. My dad looks on at the scene with a look of pure fear and guilt. He should feel guilty as well; he just took away the one person who had ever made me feel special and loved. "Look Bella I was just trying to protect you. He hurt you so much last time that I don't ever want to see you cry like that again. The day that you said goodbye was one of the worst in my life purely because you were so upset. I was completely helpless Bella. For one second could you just put yourself in my shoes? What would you have done?" he finishes his ramble and just stares at me. Then I realise the questions I believe to be rhetorical he wants answers to. "I dunno dad. Honestly I don't. But what I do know is that I love Edward and the only reason he hurt me was because he wanted me to go to college. He didn't want me to ever resent him for taking that experience away from me. Dad don't you see he only did all that he did because he cared about me too?" I stopped realising that I was rambling again. For a while me and my dad just stare at each other as if daring the other person to speak first.

After a while I realise he is not going to continue this conversation anytime soon so I decide to go up to my room and call Edward. I never got to say a proper goodbye or thank him for our date. As I dial his number I wonder how our date from completely perfect to awful in such a short space of time. I fidget nervously as I wait for him to pick up the other end. "Hello?" Edward asks from the other end. "Hey" I answer "I am so sorry about before I have no idea what came over him I mean he seemed fine about things when we left and then when we got back he was completely different." Before I can say anything else Edward buts in "its okay Bella I understand, it is fine, I get it. He wants to protect you. I just wish he could see that I would never hurt you, at least not intentionally. I suppose he will see in time. The change is probably due to the fact that he had time to think whilst we were out and then he probably started to worry about why I wanted to be with you. Maybe we could have a chat with him together. Show him how serious we are about each other. How much we care about each other. How much we l…" he hesitates "like each other what do you say?" I laugh he was rambling just like I did when I was stressed but unlike when I did his was cute. I decide that he is probably wondering why I am laughing and have not answered his question yet. With all my strength I pull myself together "yes Edward I think that is a great idea, I will arrange a time and place with dad and let you know." "Thanks Bella I really appreciate it." I smile – always so polite. "Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for tonight and that I had an amazing time and would love to do it again sometime if you would?" I hear him laugh on the other end of the phone "surprisingly I wouldn't mind doing it again otherwise a talk with your father would be pointless now wouldn't it? I had better let you go now sweetheart I hope you have a good nights sleep and we shall talk tomorrow." "Night Edward" I reply and then hang up the phone. This is why I loved him so much. He always knew what to do and how to do it. He was my lifesaver and I honestly have no clue what I would do without him. Slowly I drift off into dream land and feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reading. As before anyone who reviews (whilst logged in) will get a preview of the next chapter. Also, I can only send it to you if you allow private messaging otherwise I cannot send it to you. The speech Charlie gives is one that I have always imagined he gives Edward when he returns in New Moon. Who doesn't love Edward? He is so sweet and romantic hey? Wish I could say that it was based on a real life boyfriend but only in my dreams as currently there is no significant other oh well I will always have Edward lol xxx **


	8. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**Authors Note: so good news 'A Trip Down Memory Lane' has over 1,000 views! Bad news is I didn't do as well in one of my exams as I hoped so I have been down. But I got a review from annaissocoollike and it really cheered me up. So after sulking for a couple of days about my poor result I decided it was once again time to update. This is dedicated to all my readers because every view warms my heart and especially annaissocoollike for cheering me up when I was down!**

**Someone told me the logistics of their ages didn't work so I changed them slightly. **

Edwards POV

I am laying in my bed thinking over the evening. Everything had been perfect up until the point Charlie interrupted. I get why he reacted the way he did but he needed to understand I only ever hurt her to stop her from throwing her life away for me like she wanted to. I thought that us sitting down all three of us as adults and talk things through. There was only one problem and that was the adult part. Charlie did not see me and Bella as adults he still sees us as the teenagers from all those summers ago. Now I was 27 and she was 22 and we were in fact adults. Slowly I drift off to sleep thinking about how to show Charlie just how much I care about his daughter.

I wake to the shrill of my alarm clock; I roll over and hit the snooze button. I need 5 more minutes sleep. Before my alarm could ring again my mother appeared throwing the bedroom door open and yelling at me to get up. I really need to get my own place. It had been a couple of days since mine and Bella's first date and the argument with her father that ensued. This morning at exactly 9 o'clock I am meeting Bella and her father at the diner in town for breakfast. Even though I have been at work me and Bella have talked non-stop mainly via text. I get out of bed and jump into the shower. After a quick shower I stare at my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Finally, I decide on wearing a white T-shirt with a red check shirt over the top with only the bottom couple of buttons fastened. I then put on a pair of tight dark wash jeans with my red converse. I grab my phone, wallet and car keys shoving them in my pocket. I run out the front door shouting bye to my mum along the way. I wanted to be early to the diner because my mum always taught me that punctuality is the key to a great first impression. Okay, so I know this isn't exactly a first impression seeing as we have already met plenty of times but hey I figured being early wouldn't be a bad idea.

I pull up at the diner and look around for Charlie's cruiser. I don't see it so I decide to stand outside the diner and wait for them to arrive. At 9 on the dot Charlie's cruiser pulls up in the car park at the diner. I realise that my stomach is doing somersaults. What if this doesn't go the way I want it to? Would Bella still want to be with me? I am brought out of this haze when I notice Bella get out of the car and walk towards me. When she reaches me I bend down to kiss her cheek. We both reach for each other's hand at the same time; we lace our fingers together and both look towards the cruiser where Charlie is coming from. He looks over at us as he walks towards us and frowns. When he reaches us I stretch out my hand which isn't locked in Bella's for him to shake. He looks at it with distaste then he awkwardly grasps it and shakes gently. We all stand there in an awkward silence for what feels like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes. Eventually Bella speaks up "Edward wanted to meet you to talk about us. He wants you to understand both what went on four years ago as well as how we are now. Dad he just wants you to see how much we care about each other. Please just hear him out!" Bella is about two seconds away from begging when Charlie replies "fine but I need my breakfast so move." We all laugh awkwardly and walk into the diner. We sit in a booth. I slide in one side and Charlie in the other. Bella stands at the end of the table looking torn. "Bella" she looks at me "sit with your father it is fine" she looks at me as if to check that it really is fine. I just nod. I mean of course I want her to sit with me and hold my hand as I talk with her father. But I also, know that keeping Charlie happy will help my cause and it is obvious by the way he reacted to us holding hands in the car park that sitting here holding her hand would not put me in his good books.

Once we have ordered our food and drink Charlie stares at me as if waiting for me to begin. Now I have been thinking about what I was going to say to Charlie but I still didn't have a plan. I decided to just go with the flow. There was just one small problem – how do I start? Before I can even think about what I am going to say my mouth is moving and words are coming out. "Look Charlie I understand that you think that I am playing your daughter. That I walked out of her life four years ago just because I didn't want a long distance relationship and that now she is back I want her back but it isn't like that at all. I really care about her. I still hold all those feelings I did back then. I fell for your daughter in a way that I never have before; we connected from the minute we met. Sometimes I wished that we had met when we were older so we didn't have that ticking time bomb of the end of summer that we had back then. Everything that I did as for your daughter and I knew that she was what I wanted; who I wanted for the rest of my life. But that didn't mean that I wanted her to throw away the rest of her life for me. I broke up with Bella at the end of last summer because I knew it was the only way that she would leave for college. Bella begged me to let her stay so we could be together the way we wanted to be. But I wanted her to get her education, I didn't want her to regret or resent me, us for anything. I have spent the last four years missing Bella like crazy and now she is back and still wants me it is a complete miracle. I don't know if this will make you feel any better but there hasn't been anyone else since your daughter." I pause to gauge Charlie's reaction.

Charlie looks as if he is thinking, and then he glances at Bella as if seeing if her feelings are the same as mine. She smiles at him and then looks me in the eyes; "dad, me and Edward really care about each other and there is a good chance that there is going to be an amazing future for us. Now I don't want to do this, I don't want to have to choose between two of the most important people to me in the world. The thing is dad that no matter what you say I will continue to see Edward because he really means a lot to me. I am not saying that we are going to get married tomorrow and run off into the sunset together. I know that it is going to be harder now that we are both working but we are both willing to fight for us. Please dad just give us a chance." She looks at him as if begging him to understand. "Fine" he sighs "I will give you a chance to prove that you are both serious about making this relationship work."

A short while later Bella gets up to go to the toilet leaving just me and her father sitting at the table alone. At first we are both quiet, both sitting there staring at our hands. The waitress comes over and places our food on the table in front of us. I take a mouthful of my breakfast and then Charlie decides it is time to start talking. "Now look here Edward I get that you care about my daughter but if you ever hurt her, ever you will regret ever talking to my daughter. Do you understand?" he stares at me as if daring me to blink or go against him. I nod "yes I do sir." Just then Bella decides to come back. Instead on taking her seat next to her dad she slides in the booth next to me and drags her plate and drink over. Charlie stiffens in his chair but says nothing. We finish our breakfast in silence. Once we are finished I go to pay the bill, Charlie argues but I insist as breakfast was my idea. Charlie has to leave to get to work. Me and Bella have the rest of the day to spend together and I have the perfect plan. We wave to her father as he drives away. I turn to Bella "you ready princess?" She looks up at me, smiles and nods.

**Authors Note: I also, found out that there is a restaurant nearby where I live called **_**Bella Italia**__. _**So please review as always whoever reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. **


	9. American Dreamer

**Authors Note: hey readers. Sorry for being MIA for a while I had 20 pages (back and front) worth of maths to do before I was allowed to write so in all honesty blame my college for the length of time it took me to update. I want to thank all of you for your continued support it is really encouraging. I am really interested in what you think about the story so far. I understand not everyone likes to review but reviews do encourage me to write faster. I want to dedicate this chapter to Annaissocoollike who reviews every chapter without fail begging me to update. If it wasn't for her then I would probably take even longer to update. Anyway on with the story. **

Bella POV

I am actually surprised at how well breakfast went; I mean it was like my dad had a complete change of heart between leaving home and arriving at the diner. I don't know how but Edward managed to convince my dad that we were serious. I think maybe it was when he told my father that we knew it wasn't going to be easy or some fairytale that my dad finally realised that we are intent on making this work. "You okay princess?" Edward asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am great thanks." I look up at him and smile. Currently me and Edward are driving through the forest because he wants to surprise me with a special date. I mean he has known me how long? He should know by now that I don't like surprises. Thinking back though his surprises were usually amazing. One memory in particular comes flooding back:

_It was one Saturday in late June. Me and Edward had been going out for nearly one month. Saturdays were usually me quiet days where I caught up on chores and lazed around because Edward had to work. So imagine my shock when I was sitting on the sofa in just a tank top and a pair of boy shorts, channel flicking and there is a knock at the door. I was even more shocked to open the door up to my boyfriend who I had just spent the better part of the morning pining for (as I did every Saturday). He said that he wanted to surprise me and so I replied "mission accomplished". He laughed and told me that wasn't the surprise. Once I invited him inside I started to feel awkward I mean we had only been dating just over three weeks and here is was barely dressed in front of him. I must have been bright red standing in front of him. Next thing I know my fight or flight reflex must have kicked in because I am in my bedroom with the door slammed shut. I mean looking back my reaction had been totally uncalled for, but as an insecure 18 year old the prospect of my boyfriend seeing me in my pyjamas was atrocious. _

_After spending at least 5 minutes hiding under my covers I managed to get myself together enough to get dressed. I took my time choosing an outfit and doing my hair to show him that I was still beautiful. I decided on skinny jeans and a deep blue top that he had once complemented on me. I brushed my hair through and pinned the front back to keep it out of my eyes. Slowly I made my way back downstairs thinking that I had probably totally ruined the whole surprise and that he would hate me. At first when I got downstairs I thought he must have left because he wasn't in the hall where I left him. It was stupid of me to think that he would just stand in the hallway but I was panicking. I made my way into the living room and there he was sitting there on the sofa looking really upset and guilty. That in turn made me feel really guilty. This wasn't his fault it was mine I mean how was he supposed to know that I would still be in my pyjamas at 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning. I remember the way he looked up at me when I walked into the room. He looked at me like I was beautiful and with him I always felt beautiful. Then the guilt was back and that in turn made me feel guilty. _

"_I'm sorry." We both say to each other at the same time. "What are you sorry for?" I ask him completely confused it was my fault, I had totally over reacted. _

_He looks down at the floor "look I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I should have called and let you know I was coming but I mean I wanted to surprise you and show you just how much I care about you, I just didn't think that you know you would be in your pyjamas, not that you shouldn't be or that you didn't look incredible in them," he pauses and blushes "but I mean I know that you are new to the dating game and that you know we haven't known each other long and well I know you said you didn't like surprises when we first met but this needs to be a surprise or it takes away some of the magic, do you get me?" now it is my turn to blush. _

"_Yes Edward I understand sorry for seeming so unreasonable when you have gone to all this effort for me and I seem so ungrateful. I mean I don't know what happened I guess I was just embarrassed for you to see me like that. I mean no one has ever seen me in that little clothing well at least no boyfriend or whilst I was a teenager. I mean I know I am not ugly but I am not the prettiest girl in the world. What I am trying to say is…" suddenly my words get cut off by Edward's lips on mine. Once he stops kissing me I go to continue but he again presses his lips to mine. _

"_Are you done?" he asks with his classic smirk. _

"_Yes," I mumble back. _

"_Good. Now you listen to me Isabella." With this he puts two fingers under my chin and lifts it so I am looking into his eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You could wear anything and that would never change. Your eyes shine and sparkle brighter than any star I have ever seen. You have an amazing peaches and cream complexion. You are just the right height to fit under my arm. But most importantly you are beautiful where it really matters. In here" with that he points to where her heart is. "Physical beauty is nothing if it does not come with a beautiful soul. And you my princess have the most beautiful soul I could imagine." _

_I remember crying my eyes out at his sweet words. He then told me he still wanted to show me my surprise if I still wanted to. "Of course" was my reply. We got into his car and he begins to drive. We start to drive into more dense woods and I panic. I mean he knows how uncoordinated I am. He stops and notices my hesitancy. _

"_It's okay Bella I won't let you fall and it really isn't that far." We get out the car and began to walk through the woodland. As promised the walk was not long and soon we reached a clearing in the trees. What was on the other side was not what I had been expecting at all. Before us stood the most beautiful meadow ever. "No one else knows this is here. I thought we could use some time just us no families getting in the way." I agree. We had spent the rest of the day in that meadow talking and laughing. All the awkwardness from that morning was gone just like that. _

Suddenly the car pulls to a stop at a very familiar place. Had I been paying attention I would have noticed sooner but I had been off in dream land. We get out and begin the familiar walk to our meadow. We had been through everything in that meadow. Love. Fun. Laughter. Fights. Tears. Goodbyes. Through it all it will always be a special place to us. This is where we could isolate ourselves from the outside world. From all the expectations and deadlines. To just be Edward and Bella. Two teenagers in love. As we step out into the meadow I suddenly realise that maybe I do like surprises.

**Authors Note: as always reviewers get a sneak peak and the next chapter. Also, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update so just drop me a line letting me know what you think. I have also, decided to give the chapters names. They all link together as well as to the chapter they are title for. Who can guess the link between the titles of each chapter to each other? Until next time. XXX**


	10. PS I Love You

**Authors Note: Hiya thanks to all my readers for continuing to read my story it is very much appreciated. Sorry for being MIA for so long I have just gone back to college and I have a heavy workload. A special thanks to LionandtheLamb620 for her kind words. Also, to Annaissocoollike for her reviews begging for an update they really inspire me to write. So I am back at college now so I might not be able to update very regularly. **

Edward POV

I am really pleased with my decision to bring Bella back to our meadow today. As I step into the meadow I turn around to look at her reaction. Her face always used to light up whenever we walked into the meadow no matter how many times we came here. I want to know if her reaction will be the same after all this time. I look up to her face as she follows me into the meadow. Slowly she smiles and then suddenly she beams at me. Whenever I see her smile I can't help but smile back. Before I know it she throws herself at me her arms round my neck and her head buried in my neck. I rest my head on hers and wrap my arms around her. We stand there is that embrace for what feels like an eternity. Eventually we break away; I pick up the bag that I have brought with me and spread out a blanket, the same blanket I bring every time we come to the meadow. It is like nothing has changed; sometimes I look at Bella and see the naive 18 year old that I once knew. It is nice though to think that things are still the same; I always wondered whether I wouldn't be enough for her anymore now that she was grown up. When we were first together she used to look at me like the stars that shined; like I was the best thing since sliced bread. I always worried that once she had grown up and realised that I was nothing special she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. But she still looks at me with those big brown eyes with nothing but love and admiration. I have been on the verge of telling her that I still love her ever since the first time we saw each other again but I don't want to rush her so I have waited. I still remember the first time I told her I loved her...

_Me and Bella had been dating for a while and I had known pretty much from the first date that I loved her. But Bella was young and I did not want to rush or scare her by saying it too soon. But in recent weeks we had become extremely close and I had decided that she was ready to hear just how much I cared about her. This was the first time anyone had told her they loved her; I know that because she had already told me that her dating experience was very limited. I had been many of her firsts and this was just one of them. I wanted to make it perfect for her. I wanted it to be a night that she would never forget. I wanted it to be a night that she would explain to the grandchildren one day and talk about how amazing it was. I knew where I was going to take her and I had everything planned. I was going to take her somewhere amazing and we would have a lovely dinner before I gave her my speech. _

_I had spent the last week planning it to perfection. It was the morning of the day that I planned to tell her and I was making the food for our picnic later. I was planning on taking her to Lake Pleasant and we were going to have a picnic on the side. Afterwards I was planning on dancing with her and then telling her that I loved her. It sounded simple enough, yes. But putting it into practice was a lot harder. I received a call from Bella that morning asking me if she had done something wrong. That I had been distant and she was worried that I was going to leave her. It actually broke my heart to hear her so upset knowing that I had caused this. I had been so focused on making tonight perfect for her I had forgot to ensure that we spent as much time together as of late. "Of course not princess I have just been really busy but I was planning on taking you out tonight just us, I night to be alone. What do you think beautiful?" I heard her audibly sigh on the other side of the phone._

"_That sounds wonderful Edward I really can't wait." She giggles. I arranged a time to pick her up later and we hung up. After that conversation I was convinced even more that she loved me too. I spent the rest of the day preparing for the evening; I even downloaded her favourite song onto my I-pod. At 6:30 I turned up on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers for her. I knocked on the door and when she answered the door I gave her the flowers. She took them inside and then we walked out to the car. I opened her door for her, she got it and I kissed her cheek. I then walked around to the driver's side and got in. I began the quick drive to my 'mysterious' destination. Shortly after we arrive at the lake. I remember the way Bella's eyes light up when we pull up. It is the summer so the sun is still pretty high in the sky. This means that we will be able to see the sunset whilst we eat just like I planned. I get out the car and walk round to Bella's door open it for her. She learnt a long time ago to just wait for me to open her door unless she wants me to have a fit over things. I then proceed to go to the boot and get out our dinner and the I-pod docking station. We walk over to the water's edge. I spread the blanket on the floor and we both sat down. I sit behind Bella with her sat between my legs with my arms wrapped around her shoulders. I could have stayed there like that forever. _

_After a short while I decided it was time to eat the picnic that I had packed. I began to unpack the bag with all of Bella's favourite food. We eat looking out onto the lake. We finished our food as he sun began to dip past the horizon. We sat and watched it go lower behind the horizon until it had completely disappeared. The only light we had was the light from the moon high in the sky. It was reflected on the water like a spotlight. As soon as the sunset is over I plug my I-pod into the docking station and pressed play. "Isabella, may I have this dance?" I asked her holding out my hand. _

_She giggled and took it and replied "why of course Edward, but I do have to warn you I am not much of a dancer." The start of the song began and she smiled at me. I had played her favourite song. A song that fit us so perfectly. My Best Friend by Tim McGraw. We danced in the moonlight laughing as we did so. Once the song finished I bent down my head and captured her lips in mine. We stood there kissing in the moonlight for what felt like an eternity. When we pulled away I decided to bite the bullet and just tell her what I wanted to say. "Bella, I really need to tell you something. I know we haven't known each other very long and I know that you are leaving for college in a couple of months. But I care so much about you and I know that I have never met anyone who even comes close to you. I have never felt anything that comes even close to the intensity of the feelings that I have for you. I love you Bella. So much. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. I knew you were different, special from the minute I saw you sitting there in that restaurant. I was drawn to you and even then I knew you would be someone who would be very special to me. I love you princess, with all my heart!" _

_Bella just stares at me and then tears form in her eyes. "I love you too Edward so, so much" as she says this the tears spill from her eyes and a hold her to me. We spend the rest of the evening talking and listening to music. As her curfew approaches I decide it is time to take her home. That evening had gone perfectly and she had said that she loved me too and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it. _

"Are you okay?" I am brought back to the present day by Bella, she laughs "sorry to disturb you but you were staring into space and smiling."

I look back at her and smile "yeah I was just thinking about the first time I told you that I loved you at what an amazing night that was."

"Yeah it was an incredible night." She agrees. We look at each other as if to confirm that we both still feel the same but are too scared to say anything to the other.

This wasn't the plan when I brought her here but not everything in life should be planned. I pull her closer so that she is sat on my lap looking into my eyes. "I love you Bella. I always have and I always will!" before she can respond I bend down and capture her lips with mine. We sit there kissing until eventually she pulls away.

"I love you too Edward so much" she replies. She looks up at me through her eye lashes and laughs. Soon I am laughing along with her even though neither of us know why. This is what life with Bella is like. We have so much fun together without even trying. Can life get much better than this? I honestly don't think so. I could just spend the rest of my life sat in this meadow with Bella sat on my lap, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Authors Note: so thanks to you all for hanging on in there with me. So sorry but obviously my education has to come first. Please let me know what you think reviews are welcome. Any suggestions or comments please let me know. I am happy to answer any questions anyone has. **


	11. It Happened One Night

**Authors Note: Hiya guys thanks for sticking by me, I am trying to update more for you guys as you are awesome. I was hoping to update the weekend but I had too much to do as I had my birthday party and a family friend was taken into hospital. So good news is that I am now 18 and the family friend is getting better. College has been keeping me real busy too. Thanks to Annaissocollike for her continued support and I can assure you I am not giving up. For all those who don't know MIA stand for Missing In Action. Anyway on with the story: **

Bella POV

Edward loves me. I am still in shock. I cannot believe that he actually loves me. We are still here at our meadow holding each other close. I don't think I can honestly remember a time when I have been this happy. As the sun starts to slip behind the horizon we decide that it is time for us to be going. We start the familiar trek home hand-in-hand. Just as I would have all that time ago; I would still give everything I have in life to keep what we have forever. As we get near his truck I giggle. He turns and looks at me "What?" he asks.

"It's just that I cannot believe that this thing is still alive. I mean it is ancient. I used to struggle when we were first together." I laugh again. That red truck must be about 50 years old and it used to break down on us at least once a week.

Soon he is laughing along with me. When I think of the truck I think of one night in particular.

_We had been out to dinner at a quaint little restaurant just on the outskirts of town in the woods. It was beautiful and we had had an amazing evening. We were leaving after finishing our dessert. Edward had drove us in his 'vintage' red truck; and when I say 'vintage' I really mean old but he get annoyed when you call it old. Anyway his truck had never been should we say reliable but it usually died after long journeys so we were not expecting it to die on us just 10 minutes after we left the restaurant. So here we were broken down in the middle of the woods; at 9:30 at night; this was the kind of thing horror movies are made of. I can honestly say that I have never been so scared in all my life. To make matters worse we had no cell phone coverage. I remember Edward getting out of the truck and going around to the front of the car and lifting the hood. I jumped out after him not wanting to be on my own even for a second. He prodded around under the hood and then he looked up at me. "The battery has died. I need someone to jump start it." He informed me. I looked at him with a blank expression because to me everything he had just said was complete nonsense to me. He laughed at my blank expression. "In simple terms it means we are stuck until another car comes along," he gestures towards the car "maybe we should get back inside we could be here a while." I got back in the truck and he followed me. We sat in the truck and talked about everything and anything. Every once in a while we would both check our phones to see if either of us had signal. _

_After an hour or so of talking the temperature dropped dramatically. I remember it was so cold that I had been shivering; when I got ready I hadn't been planning on staying out that late so I only had a small cardigan on. Edward hadn't worn much either; he only had a T-shirt and jeans on. He opens his arms up to me. I look at him sceptically. "Let us cuddle to keep warm, use each other's body heat." He suggests. _

"_Okay..." I scoot over the bench towards him and settle in his arms. He is so warm and I cannot understand it. "How are you so warm?" I asked him. _

"_I dunno I guess I just have more flesh on my bones than you do." He replies. He pulls me closer to him and rubs his hands up and down my arms. I tilt my head up and we start to kiss. Just small little pecks that soon escalate to more. Before I knew it I was on his lap and we were making out. We were disrupted by a tap on the window. I froze freaking out that it was some murderer. But as Edward pointed out at the time; if someone wanted to murder us they wouldn't knock on the window and let us know they were there. The car door is pulled open and there stands my dad; police uniform and all with his partner and police car. All I can think about is the fact that my dad is here and I am straddling my boyfriends lap. Once the initial shock has worn off I managed to extract myself from Edward's lap and looked at my father. I was so speechless all I can do is thank god that Edward was with me. Edward explains the whole situation to my father who then agrees to jump start the truck. _

_Dad jump started the car and soon we were on our way home again. To be honest of all the cops to find me and Edward it had to be my dad. It was the sort of thing that happened in movies not in real life but it did to me. Trust me when I say it was a long time before me and Edward lived that one down. _

Presently we are driving through the forest on our way back to civilisation. Sometimes I just wish that me and Edward could stay in the little bubble we created this afternoon forever. Just forget about the rest of the world and responsibilities and such. But we couldn't; we were adults now and we had to do the things that adults did. Things like work. That reminds me I need to start looking for a teaching job in the area. To be honest I won't have to look far as there is only one elementary school and I have a degree in primary education. As a result, there is only one place I can get a job in this town. In all honesty I actually can't wait to begin teaching again; the teacher training part of my degree was the best part.

Suddenly the truck lurches to a stop. I get a rather strange sense of déjà vu; this has happened so many times before. Our usual routine ensues; Edward gets out of the truck to check under the hood and I follow so I don't have to be on my own. Edward tells me that the battery has died (again) and we have to wait for another car to come so we can jump start the car. By now I am very familiar with the term jump start as I have witnessed it so many times. So as usual we get back into the truck and 'share body heat' as Edward likes to call it. That's just his excuse; it is not manly to admit that he wants to cuddle. We sit the fingers entwined just talking like we had all those summers ago the first time this happened. When there is a tap on the window I open the door and see my dad smiling at me. He laughs; "this piece of junk is still standing?"

Edward and I laugh along with him "yeah it held too many memories for me to simply get rid of" with that he winked at me.

My dad laughs "well at least this time Bella isn't straddling your lap," he raises his eyebrows at us. We both laugh along with him. Then the boys go about jump starting the truck and we are soon well on our way home. Shortly after we arrive back at my house.

"Dad won't be home for dinner so did you want to stay?" I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"Sure, why not" he replies. I set about making us dinner. Edward just sits there at my kitchen table watching me cook. I can feel him staring and it puts me on edge. Soon the dinner is ready and I set it down on the table; I sat down opposite him and we tuck in to our dinners. After we finish dinner I clear the table. I run the washing up water and go to wash up the dishes. Edward grabs my arm and stops me "you cooked let me do the washing up". I stand back and let him at the sink. He washes all the plates whilst I dry them and put them away. We make a great team and it felt so domestic and I liked it. It felt right. Once all the washing up was done we decided to go and watch a film in the living room. Edward choose Life As We Know It and popped it in the DVD player. I grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and we snuggled up under it. The sound of Edward's heartbeat lulled me to sleep before the film was even half way through.

**Authors Note: so there you have it chapter 11. Sorry again for the long wait but the more reviews I get the quicker I will update I promise. If I get a chance I may update again the weekend or early next week but I can't make any promises. My history teacher thinks that I have no life other than history and enjoys giving me homework that takes hours every single history lesson. So blame her for the lack of updates xxx **


	12. The Shop Around The Corner

**Authors Note: As promised I am updating again quickly. I am astonished by the response to the previous chapter. 32 people read it in 2 days; this has inspired me to continue writing. Also, I was asked by both Annaissocoollike (my biggest fan) and vampdreams to update so this is for you guys. Anyway on with the chapter: **

Edward POV

After our lovely day in our meadow my truck decides to die on us. Now this concept is not new to us as my truck has never been the most reliable but it brought back some amazing memories for us both. Once my truck had been fixed by no other than Bella's father we went back to her house and shared an amazing dinner together. Following dinner we snuggled up on the sofa to watch a movie; I chose Life As We Know It. Bella cuddled up to me under the afghan to 'share body heat' because to be honest it had been pretty cold sitting in the truck. Bella had dosed off some time ago and now I am laying here on her sofa watching the film. The only problem is that Bella's soft breathing is making me sleepy but I really can't fall asleep because the last thing I need is for Bella's dad to come home and find us asleep together. I fight it as long as I can but I feel myself drifting. Eventually I just give in and I find myself dreaming about one of my favourite memories...

_It was a particularly rainy day in the little town of Forks; being such a small town meant that there was little to do when it rained. I didn't want to drive to Port Angeles because I didn't trust my truck would be safe enough in the extreme weather conditions we were having. So I went over to Bella's as planned to see if she had any ideas of what we could do for the day. I knocked on the door and she invited me in. I told her about the weather and about not wanting to drive in it and she completely agreed with me. We were both stumped for ideas. Eventually I came up with an idea; I was a little anxious about suggesting it. Mine and Bella's relationship was still in the early stages of our relationship and we hadn't been alone in a house before for more than a few minutes. "Bella, how about we have a movie day? You know like eat nothing but crap and watch movies all day. I mean I don't want to push you if you don't want to I just thought it would be something we could do and you know stay dry. I could always go and pick us up some slushies." I wanted to get it all out as quick as possible as I was really nervous. _

_She giggles at me "sure that sounds like fun Edward and who am I to turn down a free slushie," she teases. _

_I laugh along with her and we are soon both in fits of giggles "okay, so I will pop out and get us some munchies and slushies" I pecked her on the lips "see you soon angel." I kissed her again and headed out to the shops. I went to the 7-11 in town and brought us lots of chocolate; sweets; crisps and popcorn. Then I brought two slushies and went back to the car; I had to put the air conditioning on to stop the slushies from melting too much. I get back to Bella's and find that she has rearranged the furniture in the living room. She has pushed the coffee table to one side and the sofa back against the wall. Then she has filled the middle of the room with pillows and blankets as well as her duvets. _

_We picked out the first movie Role Models. It was a comedy and actually quite funny; we laughed along to the film. We sat about the whole day watching films and just spending time together. Throughout the day me and Bella managed to get closer to each other. We started out sitting side by side then by the end of the first film we were holding hands. By the end of the day Bella was sat between my legs, head resting on my shoulder and our fingers entwined laying across her stomach. I remember to this day just how amazing it felt that day. It confirmed everything I thought I was feeling, I knew that day that me and Bella would spend the rest of our lives together. We fell asleep just like that that night and woke up exactly the same way except we were lying of our sides and a blanket had been thrown over us. _

As I hear boots stomping around the house and kitchen cabinets around I know me and Bella were caught sleeping together on the sofa. The next thing I notice is the fact that Bella is gone and I am laying on the sofa by myself. Before I have a chance to even wonder where she is I hear her whispering in the kitchen. "Dad will you at least attempt to keep it down and not wake up the whole town. Edward is still asleep dad and just because you do not approve entirely of us does not give you the right to wake him up. This is my house too dad and he is my guest. You wouldn't want me to act this way to one of your guests. Nothing happened okay dad all we did was watch a film and even if we did there would be nothing wrong with that." I hear her huff as she finishes her rant. I think I had better save her before she annoys her father too much; not the evening after he told me he was willing to give me a chance with his daughter.

I push myself off the sofa and stretch. I stroll into the kitchen and take a moment just to look at the scene before me. Bella is standing with her back to me hands of her hips and looking as if she has just rolled out of bed (well I suppose she has in effect). Her father is standing with his back to her and is leaning against the worktop looking defeated. I clear my throat to announce my arrival; they both turn towards me. Bella runs over throws her arms around me and says "good morning, did you sleep well babe?"

I run my fingers through my hair wrap my arms around her too and reply "yeah sweetheart I did, did you?" I glance up at Charlie over Bella's head and notice him looking at us with some kind of emotion that I cannot work out.

"Yeah," Bella replies "it was the best night's sleep I have had in so long, I can't believe how quickly I fell asleep last night. I didn't get to see the film want to go watch it now whilst we eat some breakfast?"

"Umm..." I hesitate "sure beautiful I can stay a little while I don't need to be at the hospital till this afternoon."

She giggles "good, why don't you go put the film on and I will make us some breakfast real quick."

I did as she said and put the film back on and sprawled across the sofa. Soon she comes back in and with a plate full of toast and fruit. We share the food whilst we watch the film which has to be considered one of my favourite films of all time. After breakfast I tell her I have to leave and get ready for work but that I will take her out for breakfast tomorrow as I will be working until about 2am.

We said goodbye at the door. Sharing a few kisses and "I love you"s I then depart. Until tomorrow morning it is going to be a long day.

**Authors Note: so there you go. A little later than I planned but I had way too much history homework to do. Thank you for your continued support. So who is your favourite character so far? And who are you looking forward to meeting? Drop me a line and let me know. Until next time xxx **


	13. Confessions of a Shopaholic

**Authors Note: howdy everyone, I have decided I am going to try and update a little more often as you guys continue to support me. After being begged and asked if I am alive (which I am) I was motivated to write. So you can all thank Annaissocoollike for this update. Also, there Annaissocoollike there is a special surprise for you in this chapter. Anyway on with the chapter... **

Bella POV

I had really enjoyed cuddling up with Edward on the sofa watching a film it brought back some amazing memories. I had such a great time that I didn't want him to leave this morning but he had to as he had work. It was nice to sleep in his arms again; it had been so long and I hadn't slept that well since. Now that Edward had left I was now sitting on the sofa and staring into space. What to do today? That was the question. As I haven't been home in a couple of years so I don't really have many friends around here anymore. There was one person I can always count on to be there for me. We were as different as night and day but we have always been 'destined' to be best friends (her words not mine). She is into fashion and designer labels and I am into comfort. None of that ever hindered our friendship. Alice Cullen. Self confessed drama queen.

I get up and grab my phone and send her a text asking if she is free. Whilst I wait for her reply I decide to do a little bit of house work. Soon I hear my phone ding signalling that I have a message. I grab my phone; it reads:

_Hiya Bells,  
Yeah babe I can get together today although I have to stop by the hospital for dinner with Jaz. You are welcome to join Edward might even be there ;) See you soon Gal xxx _

I laugh Alice had not changed one bit. She was still the girl that I know and love. I head upstairs to change into something a little more 'Alice friendly'. She was very hot on fashion and I know that if I don't wear something she approves of I will be marched back up these stairs and told to change. I decide to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank with a cream lace vest top over it. I go to the bathroom and plug my straighteners in and put some make-up on. I straighten my hair and brush my teeth to make myself look presentable to go out.

Just as I finish getting ready the doorbell rings. I run downstairs and open the front door. Me and Alice had only seen each other a once since I have been back and that was when she helped me to get ready for my date with Edward.

"Alice, it is so good to see you, it is about time that we had a catch-up." I say to her.

"Hey Bells, yeah well, I was thinking that we could go to lunch, yeah and then a bit of shopping, up in Port Angeles, then we can come back and get changed and ready, then go meet the boys at the hospital for a bite to eat. Sound good?" Alice replies.

I laugh "yeah Alice that sounds amazing; I just need to grab my purse and then we can go." I go and grab my bag from the kitchen then we go out to Alice's car. It is the polar opposite of Edward's. Edward's is old, rusting and about 100 years old. Alice's car is a brand new mini cooper that is shining and new. We get in the car and we are off. On the journey to Port Angeles, we catch up on everything the other has missed. The most important thing is that Alice is engaged. Apparently a couple of weeks ago Jasper finally got things together and proposed. I can't believe it I just can't help but wonder that if I had stayed would me and Edward be engaged by now? But I am not going to dwell on that; today was about me and Alice and our friendship.

Once we reached Port Angeles we decide that we should go and get food first to give us the energy to shop all afternoon like all of Alice's shopping trips. We decide on a little Italian place in the food court. We sit and eat our food just chatting about nothing in particular. I decide that I want to buy something nice to wear tonight for dinner with Edward at the hospital.

"Alice, I want to buy something to wear tonight at dinner but I am not sure what."

"Well, you don't want anything too dressy as it is only the hospital but you want it to be nice as this is the first time that you will be meeting Edward's colleagues. Hmmm... I know just the thing. How about a deep blue mid thigh length skirt with a cream tank top and cardigan. And some deep blue high heels. That will be perfect." Alice rambles on.

We spend the whole afternoon shopping for the 'perfect outfit'. Once we have everything we need we head back to Forks. There Alice drags me to the bedroom; she takes all me make-up off and redoes it the way she wants it. Then she decides that my hair would look better curled with this outfit so she sets about doing that. Then I get changed into my outfit. I look in the mirror and I hardly recognise the girl looking back at me. I look like a girl fit to be dating Edward Cullen.

We head out to the hospital. I am still unsure as to whether or not Edward knows I am coming. "Alice did you tell Edward that I was coming?" I ask.

"Sort of..." Alice replies.

"What do you mean by sort of?" I ask starting to panic. I don't think that Edward would appreciate it if I turned up unannounced; maybe he didn't want me to meet his colleagues yet.

"Well I told him that I had a surprise for him and that he would be joining me and Jaz for dinner tonight so I did tell him without actually telling him." Alice replies.

Before I have a chance to freak out we pull into the hospital parking lot. I follow Alice as she walks through reception to the elevators. She presses the button for the 4th floor. Alice is quiet the whole journey as if knowing that I needed to be left with my thoughts. When the elevator stops we get out and walk through the corridors finding the boys offices. We get to Jasper's first and Alice knocks.

He comes out "Hey beautiful," he says to Alice and gives her a kiss, "hey Bella," he turns to me and says. We continue down the corridor to Edward's office. Alice pushes me forward and tentatively knock on the door. It doesn't appear that he hears but as I go to knock again I hear voices on the other side of the door. "Look Tanya I have to go I am having dinner with my sister and brother-in-law."

Then a high pitched nasally voice replies "But Eddie I thought that we could get dinner together tonight, you know because of how quiet it is tonight."

"Two things Tanya. One – how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie. Two – as I told you earlier I have a girlfriend whom I love very much and do not want to risk my relationship with so could you please leave." With that the handle of the door starts to move. I panic. I do not want him to find me here and think that I had been eavesdropping on his conversations. Before I have a chance to do anything Edward opens his office door and his mouth gapes. "Bella?" he asks obviously confused.

"Hi, Alice invited me to dinner tonight," Alice waves her hand "and I didn't know that you didn't know until we were here and I knocked but you didn't answer, I am sooo sooo sorry and I can go." I turn around and go to walk away.

"Bella, hey come back, I am happy you are here just a little shocked. When Alice said she had a surprise for me I had absolutely no idea that that surprise was you. I am sorry you had to hear that, Tanya just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." He looks and me and gives a half smirk. "How about we go get that dinner?"

I laugh "Sure, that sounds lovely." He bends his head down to kiss me. The kisses start out innocent and soon escalate into more passionate kisses. It is not until one of the other doctors walks past a wolf whistles at us that we pull away. We head down towards the canteen to get dinner.

**Authors Note: So there you have it the next chapter. I have started a new story called 'They Never Said It Would Be Easy' so if you want check it out. It follows the story of a 17 year old Bella who has just had a baby through a series of letters written to her daughter. As requested I brought Alice into the story. Who do we want to see next? Xxx **


	14. The Parent Trap

**Authors Note: hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank you all for sticking with me and my random updates but I am trying to make them a little more regular for you guys. This chapter is dedicated to Annaissocoollike whose reviews keep me writing;). And no I am not dead but it is nice to know that my death would be noticed and people would care so thanks for the concern. Anyway on with the chapter: **

Edward POV

Alice had called earlier asking me to join her and Jasper for dinner as she had a 'surprise' for me. So I am currently sitting in my office waiting for them to turn up. I am honestly intrigued as to what Alice is bringing. Suddenly there is a knock on my door disturbing my wondering; thinking it is Alice I invite her in. Except when I look up I realise that it is not Alice or anyone that I want to see standing at my door. In fact it is the one person in the whole world that I do not want to see standing at my door. Tanya. The girl doesn't take no for an answer. I reason with myself that she is probably having trouble with a patient and needs some help; or at least that is what I hope it is.

However, I have no such luck. "Eddie..." she says dragging out the word, "I was wondering whether you were busy tonight," she says whilst twiddling her finger in her hair. I think that she thinks that this will make her more attractive to me. In all honesty it just makes her look stupid.

"Look Tanya I have to go I am having dinner with my sister and brother-in-law." I say getting up from behind my desk and start to walk towards the door. She takes this as an invitation to move closer to me when in actual fact I am trying to get her out of here.

Then in her high pitched nasally voice she replies "But Eddie I thought that we could get dinner together tonight, you know because of how quiet it is tonight."

"Two things Tanya. One – how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie. Two – as I told you earlier I have a girlfriend whom I love very much and do not want to risk my relationship with so could you please leave." I move over to the door and turn the handle to open it. Once the door is open I notice that standing right outside my door is Bella. I gape I was totally not expecting to see her here. "Bella?" I ask completely confused.

"Hi, Alice invited me to dinner tonight," she replies as Alice waves her hand "and I didn't know that you didn't know until we were here and I knocked but you didn't answer, I am sooo sooo sorry and I can go." she turns around and goes to walk away.

I am still in shock but I can't let Bella walk away "Bella, hey come back, I am happy you are here just a little shocked. When Alice said she had a surprise for me I had absolutely no idea that that surprise was you. I am sorry you had to hear that, Tanya just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." I look at her and give her a half smirk that I know she loves. "How about we go get that dinner?"

She laughs "Sure that sounds lovely." I bend my head down to kiss her. The kisses start out innocent and soon escalate into more passionate kisses. It is not until one of the other doctors walks past a wolf whistles at us that we pull away. I decide that seeing as I have Bella here I might as well show her off to the rest of the doctors and nurses. It might stop some of their advances. I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulders and take the long way to the canteen; not that she knows that. It involves walking through my ward and past the nurses' station. That way everyone can get a good look at me and my girl.

As we walk through the ward all the doctors and nurses stop what they are doing and stare at us. It shouldn't be a big deal but it is because I have not had one single girlfriend the entire time I have been here. I can feel Bella getting uncomfortable with all the stares as she curls into my chest. I can tell she is blushing as I can feel the heat radiating off her cheeks through my scrubs. I shout to my boss as I pass that I am heading down to dinner and so is Jaz. Once we get down to the canteen I seat Isabella with Alice and Jasper and head off to get us some food. I grab our dinner and head back towards the table. I freeze. There are more people at the table then when I left. I groan. This is not the way I wanted Bella to meet my family. There sitting at the table next to Bella with his arm slung over her shoulders is my ever annoying big brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. I am frozen in place until Isabella looks up at me with her big brown eyes with a look of terror in them. I can see tears forming on her long lashes that frame her eyes and I spring into action. Me and her hadn't been together that long and now she is sitting eating dinner with the family. When we were together before we had been together for almost 6 weeks when I introduced her to the family. As I start walking towards the table I notice my parents approaching the table. Bella looks as though she is about to have a panic attack. When I reach the table I grab Bella's hand assisting her to stand. "Me and Bella are going to eat at another table, see you guys later." I turn to lead her away to another table.

We almost escape but not quite soon enough as I hear my mum say "where are you going Edward I thought we were having a family dinner? Oh sorry I didn't realise we had company, who is this Edward?"

"Umm... mum, dad this is Bella, Bella you remember my mum and dad, we were going to go and eat over there, I didn't realise it was family night." I turn again and pull my bright red Bella with me. I find us a table I sit down and pull her to sit down on my lap. I wrap my arms tightly round her and cradle her to me. I can gradually feel her colour turning back to normal. She stays sitting on my lap whilst we eat our dinner.

When we are finished, she leans her mouth to my ear, "do you remember the first time I met your family?" she asks.

I laugh of course I do how could I forget, I have never met someone so nervous before anyone would think that she was going to a house full of vampires. I giggle as we both reminisce the day:

_Me and Bella had been together for around 6 weeks and I had done nothing but talk about her at home. By this point in time I was sure that Bella was 'the one' and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Anyway they were all sick to death of hearing about a girl that they had never met and if she was this great why I hadn't brought her home. In all honesty I know Bella was petrified about meeting my family because she knew how important they were to me. It took a while but I managed to convince Bella to come round to my house. _

_I went to pick her up that day and her dad let me in saying she was just getting ready. I sat around for nearly an hour before I gave up and went upstairs to see what was going on. Bella never took this long to get ready. I knocked on her bedroom door but she didn't answer but I heard tears on the other side. Cautiously I opened the door to see her curled up in her bed, in sweats crying her eyes out surrounded by clothes and makeup. I went over to her and wrapped her in my arms as she cried into my chest. "What is the matter princess?" I pull her chin up to look at me. _

"_I...Can't...Find...Anything...To...Wear..." she manages to get out between sobs and then breaks down again. I gently rock her in my arms. "I just want to be...Someone you could be proud of...Not some kid..." _

_She goes to continue but I stop her at that thought, "I am proud of you Bella, you don't need to wear clothes to prove that. And you are not a kid you are an adult. You never worry about what you wear why this time?" _

_She looks up at me still sobbing, "I just want to make a good impression." _

"_And you will. Now let's get you dressed and us on our way." I help her to pick out a skirt and top and then leave her to get changed. When I come back in I gently brush her hair before putting it in a bun. Then we head out to my house. The day was a complete success and the whole family loved her. Her nerves were uncalled for. I don't blame her at all though because meeting both her mother and her father were both extremely nerve-wracking experiences for me but that is a story for another time. _

Soon my dinner break is over and I walk Bella back to the lobby where Alice is waiting for her. I hug her close and give her a long kiss goodbye. "I love you" I shout to her as she walks out the front door. She stops, turns, smiles and shouts back "I love you too!" As I turn to head back up to my war I notice my brother, brother-in-law and parents standing behind me. I can tell they want an explanation for my behaviour at dinner. I don't regret what I did. I did it for Bella she wasn't ready to meet my family and there was no way Alice was pushing her into it. Now I just had to explain that to them...

**Authors Note: so sorry for the delay I have been really ill. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and let me know who you want in the story next and I will try to incorporate them. So far I have been asked to bring in Emmett and I promise I will try to either next chapter or the one after. Feel free to check out my other story that is going at the moment '**_**They Never Said Life Was Easy**_**'. Until next time... xxx**


	15. 27 Dresses

**Authors Note: so sorry guys I know that I promised regular chapters and I am trying I promise but real life just always finds a way of getting in the way of updating. This week I have been busy with homework and Thursday I went to the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Studio Tours which by the way was amazing. Thanks to Annaissocoollike for her continued support. Hope you all enjoy. **

Bella POV

After we get to the canteen Edward goes off to get us dinner whilst I sit and wait with Alice and Jasper. I sit there quietly as Alice and Jasper are caught up in each other. Alice looks up and waves someone over; I look up to see who it was. It is none other than Edward's brother Emmett along with a young blonde woman that I remember as Emmett's girlfriend. To say it is awkward sitting with Edward's family after all this time is an understatement. The even scarier thing is that I don't think Emmett even remembers who I am. I search the room in the hope of seeing Edward and him coming to rescue me. The others are all talking to each other as if I am not sitting here at the same table. Emmett pipes up "who is this young lady sitting with us this fine evening?" he winks at me as he says it.

"This is Bella silly. You remember Bella right?" Alice answers for me. Instead of answering he gets up and comes to sit next to me. He throws his arm across my shoulders; and grins at me.

"Of course I do. It is so good to see you again." It is not as if these were strangers, we became very close over the summer that me and Edward were together, it is just we haven't seen each other in years. I lift my eyes up and my eyes meet Edward's. I am absolutely terrified and I can't believe Alice has done this to me. I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. It seems Edward notices this as he suddenly speeds up. His meet mine as we both notice his parents' arrival. As they begin to approach the table I can feel myself panicking. I mean when we were together before it took him 6 weeks to introduce me to his family and even then I nearly had a panic attack. I am not ready to sit down with them all and have a family meal. Edward reaches the table just before his parents and grabs my hand. He drags me to another table informing his family that we won't be eating with them; briefly introducing me to his family. We sit and share a nice dinner together; once we are finished he walks me back to the lobby where Alice is waiting. We hug and then he kisses me goodbye in a way not completely appropriate in front of his family. Once we part I turn to leave I don't know whether he will say 'I love you' in front of his family and I don't want to look stupid. Just as I am about to walk out the door he shouts "I love you!"

I stop, turn and smile at him before replying "I love you too!" I turn to walk out my cheeks burning red as I feel everyone staring. I rush to get to the cover of Alice's car. Alice silently follows I can tell she is annoyed about me ditching her at dinner but at no point did she ever say that dinner would turn into meeting his entire family. To be honest I am not ready to face these people again me and Edward are just getting to know each other again. I get into the Alice's car and wait as she walks around to the driver's side. She gets in and starts the car without saying a word but she doesn't make any indication that we are leaving.

"What's going on Bella? It is not like you don't know everyone. It would have made us all very happy if you would have sat with us. I just don't understand." She looks at me, eyebrows furrowed and looking either really confused or really annoyed, maybe a little of both.

"Honestly Alice. I have no idea. I mean me and Edward are just getting to know each other again and I feel like this is a new relationship. I guess I just need a little more time before I will be completely comfortable with the whole family again. To be fair I was willing to sit and wait it out; it was Edward who dragged me away. Besides a little warning would have been nice; I mean you really thought that I would sit down at a table with you all and act as if nothing has happened. So much has changed since we were last together and there is no rush this time. We just want to do things slowly this time. There is no impending goodbye that means we have all the time in the world to do things at our own pace. Edward will bring me home to meet the family when he is good and ready, not when anyone else tells us we are ready. Understood?" I turn to glare at Alice.

"Errr..." she hesitates taking all of what I just said in "yeah, I understand."

We both stare out the front windshield, "could you take me home now please?" I ask turning to face her.

She half smiles back at me "sure Bella, let's go." The drive starts out awkward as neither of us know what to say. About halfway home Alice seems to find her voice and begins drabbling on about fashion and Jasper and other mundane things. When we reach my house we say goodbye and arrange to meet up again soon. I get inside and decide to text Edward to let him know I am home:

_Hiya, just thought I would let you know that I am home safe and sound and that Alice didn't give me too much hassle about dinner I love you baby hope to see you soon have fun and work missing you loads xxx – B_

Not expecting to hear back from him any time soon I go about my evening tasks. Charlie is not home so I guess that he is out at Billy's or the diner. I change into my sweats, grab a carton of ice cream from the freezer and shove a good romantic comedy on. '27 Dresses' is my favourite film of all time and tonight seems like a good night to watch it. Edward is working and I am still sulking about the whole dinner fiasco. In my attempts to not make a bad impression on Edward's family I make an even worse one. I grab the blanket off the back of the sofa and snuggle up. I am so engrossed in the film that I do not notice someone enter the house. It is not until I hear laughter that I look up at the intruder. There standing in all his glory, scrubs, messy hair and all, is my Edward. He chuckles at my confused expression. "I knocked, texted and rang but there was no answer so I let myself in with the spare key because I was worried something had happened. Obviously you are okay though and the film was too interesting for you to care that your loving boyfriend left work early to come and see you." He at me through his eyelashes, with a look of mock sadness in his eyes.

I throw a pillow at him "of course not but this film is awesome, I have ice cream care to join," I lift the blanket up so he can get in beside me. He slips his shoes off and comes over to the sofa to join me. We snuggle up together and finish the rest of the ice cream whilst watching the rest of the film. Neither of us says anything for a while; we get to the bit in the film where she talks about watching the groom when the bride walks down the aisle "I totally agree you know, the grooms face always conveys just how much he cares about his bride."

Edward looks down at me and smiles, "so what you are saying is that when we attend Alice's wedding instead of watching Alice walk down the aisle I am supposed to watch Jasper?" he raises one eyebrow at me as if I am crazy.

"All I am saying is that watching Alice look all pretty is amazing but the look on Jasper's face will be priceless and not something I am going to miss." I giggle because he still thinks I am crazy. "What about when Emmett got married? Did his face not light up when he saw..." I freeze. This cannot be happening how is it that I can't remember Emmett's wife's name; I mean the woman hated me the whole time she knew me and I will never forget it. So how can I forget her name?

Edward must see the look of panic and confusion on my face "Rosalie..." he offers.

Rosalie that's it, "yeah, did Emmett's face not light up when he saw Rosalie," I emphasise her name showing that I do know what I am talking about, "walk down the aisle?"

He laughs at me, "I suppose it did but I was too busy worrying about when he was going to mess up."

I laugh along with him, "when? Not if?"

He laughs, "nope when. Trust me when it comes to Emmett it is always when, never if."

We are both laughing our heads off at his statement. We sit and watch the rest of the film together. By the end of the film we are curled up so tight that you wouldn't be able to get a piece of paper between us. "Do you have to go?" I ask "or do you think you could stay over tonight?"

He grins at me, "of course I can stay but err... where will I sleep?"

I giggle, "well it might be a bit of a squeeze but I was thinking that maybe we could try to see if we both still fit in my little tiny bed?"

Soon we are both laughing again, "Sure beautiful why don't we go test that out, it is getting late?" With that we head upstairs to my bedroom.

**Authors Note: sorry again for the lack of updates I will try my hardest to get them to you. I hope you can all forgive me and send me some love. The more reviews I receive the faster I will write. Anyone or anything you want me to put in let me know. Also, if anyone has any favourite lines from the book that they want included let me know. Anyone got any funny meet the parents stories? Xxx **


	16. The Devil Wears Prada

**Authors Note: hiya guys so sorry. So that this story gets moving we are going to time jump forward to three weeks before thanksgiving. A lot of people have made suggestions and I am hoping to take them on board. I am not sure how many more chapters there is going to be, I might just do chapters at specific times in their lives let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

Edward POV

Today me and Bella are going house shopping. I roll out of bed trying my hardest not to wake Bella up. This is why we decided to buy our own house, that and we both feel kinda pathetic living at home at our age. We have spent the last 3 months sleeping over at each other's houses until I decided enough was enough and I was going to get my own place. It just so happens that Bella decided at that same point to do the same thing. Rather than paying for two places and only sleeping at one we made the jump and chose to buy a place together. Trying to decide what we wanted our house to have was hard. Bella wants a house big enough for us to have a family and when she said that I spit my drink everywhere. She was quick to assure me that she doesn't expect us to have children right now that she wants to be married first but that she wants it to be on the cards for the future. We both want the same thing just another thing that assures me we are meant to be. Bella fits right in with my family and I swear that they love her more than me most of the time. Anyway so here we are 3 weeks before thanksgiving and looking at houses. I get dressed into jeans, t-shirt and hoodie something warm because we are going to be walking around Forks all day in the freezing cold. I decide that I should probably wake Bella up now as we only have an hour and a half until we have to meet the realtor. I walk over to the bed and take a moment to wake my Bella up from her slumber.

Leaving Bella to get dressed I head downstairs to start breakfast, the only meal I can actually cook. I make us scrambled egg on toast and I am dishing up as Bella walks into the kitchen. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me. I turn around and see that we match; we are both wearing the same thing. We sit and eat our breakfast neither of us saying much; to be honest we are both nervous as hell about this it is a huge step. After we clean up breakfast then we head out to meet the realtor. We pull up at the first house and we get out of the car and hold hands as we walk towards the front door. Even from the outside you can see that it needs work. We look around the inside but I can tell that this is not the house that either of us planned.

We spend the whole day looking at houses but we don't fall in love with any of them. We have only got one house left and then it is back to the drawing board. The house consists of 3 bedrooms; 1.5 bathrooms; good sized living room; updated kitchen; dining area which opens to a back porch and a huge family room. On paper this was our dream home and we couldn't wait to see it. As we pull up I sneak a look at Bella's face and see it is one of complete admiration. I can tell that she loves it and we haven't even seen the inside. I am falling for it too.

After we look around we don't even need to discuss it we both know this is the house we want. "I can really see us living here." I say to Bella.

She giggles "me too baby, you think we should put in an offer?" she asks trying to contain her excitement.

I act as though I am thinking. "Hmmm..." she looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Of course, we both love it and can see us living here. So why wouldn't we put in an offer?" she just shrugs. "Come on lets go talk to the realtor."

Our realtor lets us know she will put in our offer and get back to us as soon as she knows anything. As we are both exhausted we decide to stop at Starbucks on our way home. We go inside and I order me a coffee and Bella a hot chocolate. We are sitting in the corner of the cafe in our own little bubble discussing the house when my sister-in-law Rosalie walks in. Now if it had been any other member of my family I wouldn't have minded but let's just say that Rosalie isn't exactly a fan of mine and Bella's relationship. I keep my head down and hope that she doesn't recognise us or come over, too late. She strolls over to us like she owns the place, looking distastefully at me and Bella cuddled up in the corner as if we were something on the bottom of her shoe. I turn slightly keeping an arm around Bella but also, putting myself in between them. "Hello Edward," she says looking at me and completely blanking the fact that Bella is there.

"Rosalie." I reply trying to keep my answers short and get her out of here as soon as she is ruining our high.

"What are you doing in this neighbourhood Edward bit far away from mummy and daddy's to be out coffee isn't it?" she snarls.

"Nothing to do with you Rosalie. Now if you don't mind me and Bella were having a nice quiet drink and chat so if you could be on your way it would be much appreciated." I say politely but firmly. Rosalie gets up, grabs her coffee and storms out. Me and Bella collapse against each other laughing so much.

"Did...you...see...her...face?" Bella manages to gasp out between laughter. That just sends us both into another fit of giggles. By now we are attracting quite a bit of attention from the other customers but I am too happy to care. Soon we manage to get ourselves together. Just then my phone rings.

"It's Emmett" I say to Bella. "Hello..."

"What the hell do you think you are playing at Edward, Rosalie just came home in tears because apparently you were horrible to you and all she was doing was trying to be nice?" Emmett screams at me down the phone.

"Hold on a sec Emmett. I have no idea what Rosalie has told you but she came over and blatantly ignored Bella and then went on to patronise me and talk to me like I was five. I get that she is the love of your life and I respect that and her but there is only so much I can take. What you and Rosalie need to understand is that Bella is the love of my life and you both need to show her the respect she deserves. And tell Rosalie that the reason we are here is because we are looking for a house to buy together not that it has anything to do with her. Now I trust that the next time I bump into Rosalie the same thing won't happen again." I am fuming, how dare he accuse me of being rude.

"Oh my God Edward I had no idea. Don't worry I will have a chat with Rosie and sort everything out. You coming over to mom's for dinner tonight?" he asks.

"We are not sure at the moment. With the way Rosalie acted today I am not sure that we can sit around the same tabl..." I don't get to finish as Bella pulls the phone from my hand.

"Don't worry Emmett we will be there just like every week, even if I have to drag Edward there by his ears." There is a pause where I assume Emmett answers. "Yep, see you later Emmett."

I raise my eyebrows at her as she hands me my phone back. "What was that?" I ask completely confused, why on Earth did she want to go sit, eat and make niceties with someone who treats her like that?

"They are your family Edward. Sure it upsets me that Rosalie doesn't like me but I don't want to risk my relationship with the rest of your family over one person. Besides with you moving out I think it would be nice to show them that even though you won't be there anymore doesn't mean we will forget them or anything has to change. I just don't want them to resent us and our relationship." She takes a deep breath as if trying not to cry.

I pull her into my arms. "I understand baby. No one is going to resent us I promise. I am glad that my family's happiness and approval means that much to you baby. But all I care about is you and your happiness. And if that means sitting through dinner with Rosalie then we will do it with smiles on our faces." With that she smiles.

"Yeah." She replies, "show her who is the bigger person." With that we both giggle again. We could be in for a long night but with Bella by my side I know that we can get through anything. We finish our drinks and head back to hers to get her stuff so she can stay at mine tonight as I have tomorrow off. Hopefully we will know about the house soon, the suspense is killing me.

**Authors Note: as I said so sorry but my college has to come first as it is my future. A lot of my reviews last time were about what people didn't like but I would appreciate some about what people do like so that I know what to change and what to keep the same. More reviews = more love = happier me = quicker writing. Until next time xxx**


	17. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Authors Note: since I am off college I am trying to update as much as possible, so here is another chapter. Thank you for all your kind words on the last chapter. It seems everyone loved the little conflict between Bella and Edward that was inspired by their relationship in the first book and believe me there is more of it to come. A big thanks to Annaissocoollike and Vampdreams for taking the time to review the chapter and inspire me to continue writing. Here is the next chapter: **

Bella POV

Currently me and Edward are packing my bags to go to his for dinner tonight. If I am being honest I am rather nervous. I always knew that my relationship with Rosalie wasn't the best but I didn't realise she hated me that much. Personally I don't like her but she is Edwards' sister-in-law and I am able to be civil because of that. The same obviously cannot be said for her; especially after the way she acted this afternoon. Part of me still cannot believe what she said to Edward; I mean I get she doesn't like me but she has no right to take it out on him. I bet she thinks that we won't be at dinner tonight maybe that is part of the reason I want to go so much. "Bella?" Edward calls.

"Huh..."

"I just said are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry I was in my own little world," I smile at him.

He grabs my hand and we walk out to his car. We get in but before he starts driving he turns to me, "I just want you to know that no matter what they say tonight we are still getting the house and nothing can change that okay?"

I give him a reassuring smile, "yeah baby, I know but thanks for reassuring me, now let's go we don't want to be late." With that he begins the drive. All too soon, we are pulling up at Edward's house. I am used to feeling these nerves when we all have dinner together, because I have only just become comfortable around Edward's family. I am not sure which I am more nervous about, seeing Rosalie again or telling his family we are moving in together. I hope that they are supportive for Edward's sake. I would never make him choose me over his family but I just pray that they don't make things difficult; they must understand that he is too old to continue living at home.

He gets out of the car and walks around to my door and opens it for me. We hold hands and walk up to the front door where Edward lets us in. We hear loud voices coming from the living room and when I hear what they are arguing about I almost chicken out. "You don't get it she is stealing him, first he moves out and then you guys will see him less and less until the only time you see him will be Christmas and birthdays." Rosalie screams. Then there is complete silence, no one argues back. That hurts. I thought I had a relationship with these people but they really believe I would stop them seeing Edward. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I turn and walk out. I really believed that I could do this but obviously I can't. As I reach the front door I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, Edward. "Bella, you promised me that no matter what they said it wasn't going to change anything." His voice was raised not because he was angry but because it needed to be to be heard over my sobs. We must have caused a commotion because his family were suddenly in the hallway watching us. He manages to turn me around and cradle me in his chest.

After what feels like an eternity of crying I feel another set of hands on my back, they feel soft and feminine. I glance up from Edward's eyes to meet a concerned pair of eyes that belong to Edward's mother Esme. "Bella honey what's wrong?" she asks. All this does is start another round of sobbing. Edward whispers soothing words in my hair and slowly rocks me side to side. Eventually, my crying stops and I just stand there leaning into Edward's chest trying to slow my breathing.

Edward turns to Rosalie, "I really don't get what you problem is. What has she ever done to you? Why do you have this need to make everything so difficult?" Emmett goes to interrupt him. "No Emmett, I am sorry I have taken too much, she has no right to speak to or about Bella like that. Me and Bella both feel we are both too old to continue living at home so have decided to buy a house together. That is a concept that many people have done in the past, you and Rosalie done the same thing, we still see you at dinner every week. Why should it be a big deal because me and Bella want to do the same thing?" I rub soothing circles on his chest. I know this is hard for him, he hates losing his temper especially at people he cares about.

There is complete silence from everyone, Esme eventually speaks, "Edward we have no problem with you moving out we are just confused as to why you hid it from us. None of us really believes that Bella would ever keep you from your family."

"We were going to tell you tonight..." I mumble into Edward's chest. "We only decided for definite this afternoon when we saw the house we wanted to buy." My voice getting a little louder, "it is not that far from here maybe you could come look at it once they let us know about our offer."

Esme smiles, "you put in an offer on a place?"

Edward grins at her, "yeah and it is the perfect house. It has 3 bedrooms; 1.5 bathrooms; good sized living room; updated kitchen; dining area which opens to a back porch and a huge family room. So it is big enough for us to start a family in the future but also, small enough that the two of us won't be lost in it. It is an amazing family home, I can really see us living there." I can hear the pride in his voice as he talks about what will hopefully soon be our house. Our house. I don't think I will get used to saying that anytime soon.

Esme smiles, "that sounds wonderful. So you two are thinking of starting a family?" you can hear the concern and excitement.

"Not yet. We want to be married and settled first but someday yeah. We both talked about it and we both want kids." Edward looks down at me and smiles. I bite my lip and smile back. He is right before we decided to move in together we had talked about what we wanted in the future. We both agreed that we wanted to get married and have kids.

"Well why don't we discuss this more over dinner." Carlisle suggests. We all sit around the table, Edward sitting one side of me, Esme the other and Alice sitting opposite me. It is nice to see that none of them want to put Rosalie in temptations way of saying anymore snarky comments. We manage to get through dinner without any major rows except the boys arguing over who is the better player.

After dinner we all go and sit in the living room to watch television. Some game show is playing in the background but me and Edward are just sitting there chatting. He was telling me how much he was looking forward to living with me. He also, said that he would marry me now if I would agree to it. I scoff at the idea out loud but if I am being honest with myself if he asked I would probably say yes. Okay so there is no probably about it I would say yes.

**Authors Note: there you have it. I will try to keep the updates regular but no guarantees. Hope you liked it, as always review if you can. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Sweet Home Alabama part 1

**Authors Note: a big thanks to all of my readers out there, I really do appreciate all of you. A special shout out to my reviewers Annaissocoollike, Amaya, and . I promised I would update when I could so here it is: **

Edward POV

The offer we put in on the house got accepted and so that is why I am currently sitting in my childhood bedroom at 2am surrounded by boxes as my girlfriend sleeps on in my bed. It is my own fault really, Bella told me to start packing nearly two weeks ago when the offer got accepted; I however, thought I knew better but obviously she was right. Her stuff has been packed for days, and she spent all day helping me to pack. At 11pm I sent her to bed saying that I was capable of finishing by myself. I put the final thing in the box and do one last sweep of my room making sure that I have got everything. Knowing I have everything I sneak into bed next to my angel and watch her sleep. When she feels me laying against her back she mumbles "Edward?"

I laugh, "yeah Bella it is me, go back to sleep sweetheart," I whisper back. All too soon the alarm blares out alerting us that it is time to awake. Bella seems undisturbed by the shrill of the alarm, and I take a moment to watch her whilst she is peaceful. I need to wake her up as we need to get the moving van packed by 10am when we pick up the keys. Both our families have taken today off to help us to move, much to Rosalie's disappointment. Bella and Rosalie still aren't on speaking terms with each other, so last night when Emmett informed me Rose wouldn't be helping today I was definitely not surprised. If I am being honest I am relieved, today is about me and Bella, no one is going to spoilt it. This is a huge step for us, one we are both looking forward to. I glance at the clock and realise I have been staring at Bella for a good 10 minutes and now I really need to wake her up much to my disappointment. I gently shake Bella but all I get in reply is a groan; "Bella baby, I really need you to wake up beautiful we are getting the house today," I call her in a really silly, drawn out voice. She giggles and rolls over. I lean over her and press a kiss on her lips, "morning beautiful".

She runs her fingers through my hair and replies "morning baby, what time did you come to bed last night?" She really wants to say 'I told you so' but is holding herself back.

"It was only around 2.30." I shrug trying to pass it off as an everyday occurrence, one we both know doesn't happen. I can see she is desperate to say it. Yet she still refrains.

Instead I get her sympathy. "Aww, my poor baby. Did you not get enough sleep?" she says faking sympathy. We both end up in fits of giggles. We are still both laughing so much neither of us notice my family standing at my bedroom door watching us.

"Just say it Bella, you know you want to?" with that we both end up laughing even more.

"Fine." she replies, "I told you to pack weeks ago." with that I start tickling her, and just listen to her giggle. It is such a musical sound and it makes me smile back. We are lost in our own world and it is not until we hear throats clearing that we finally notice my family standing watching us. I move away from Bella slightly, and turn to see that she is bright red. Looking at my family's expressions I notice that there is one face I am not expecting to see and she looks furious. Rosalie. She just couldn't leave us alone to be happy could she, I was not going to give her the satisfaction that she wanted. She is not going to ruin our day. Today is about me and Bella. That is the way it is going to stay, Rosalie be damned. Mum finally speaks up, "we just come up to say that the van is here, and so are Bella's parents." With that she shoos everyone away, "we will meet you downstairs." with that she goes downstairs.

Bella jumps out of bed and quickly dresses, by the time I register what is going on she is dressed and brushing her hair. I take in her appearance and notice that she is wearing my shirt over her vest top. She throws my clothes at me, tells me to top ogling her and to get dressed. I do as I am told, once I am done I notice she is ready with her hair up in a messy bun. We head downstairs hand in hand, both of us being in a good mood, especially considering it is only 6am. We stroll into the kitchen to meet all the people who care about us. Standing around in the kitchen is my mum and dad, Emmett, Rosalie (unfortunately), Jasper, Alice, Chief Swan (Bella's dad), Renee (Bella's mom) and Phil (Bella's step-father). Each one of them had taken the day off to help me and Bella on this special day. It hadn't been easy since it was only a few days before Thanksgiving.

Chief Swan is taking the lead by setting out who is doing what and when. I get me and Bella breakfast whilst listening to the plan. Bella smiles and thanks me. I can't wait to be able to do this everyday without the prying eyes of our families. After today that will be possible and I couldn't be more excited. No one can ruin this for me, especially not my sister-in-law Rosalie. Once we have finished eating we get started. First they are going to pack all my stuff into the van and then we are going over to Bella's to get her stuff.

We are meeting the realtor at the house at 10am so we need to get a move on. There is not much that the girls can do before we get there so they sit in the living room chatting about who is going to do what once we get to the house. Before heading upstairs to help the guys I want to make sure that Bella will be okay with Rosalie being there. "Bells, can I see you in private for a sec," she nods and follows me out into the hall. "I just wanted to make sure you are going to be okay having Rosalie here today, if not I can ask her to leave?"

She giggles, "yes Edward, I will be fine. She is not going to ruin today for us." With that she walks back into the living room swaying her hips as she goes. When she reaches the living room door she turns around blows me a kiss before sending me off to help the guys. I head upstairs and help out moving the boxes and furniture.

At 10am we are all standing outside our new home. The realtor pulls in and grins seeing us all standing there. "Someone is eager to get in hey," she asks. Me and Bella both nod our heads and laugh. She hands us the keys and laughs, "that's my job done, I hope you are happy here and keep my posted." She waves as she drives off and we wave back. I twirl the keys around my fingers, and then look at Bella. With the keys in one hand I grab Bella's hand with my other one. Together we walk to the front door and open the door. I open the front door and before we step inside a pick her up bridal style. "I am nothing but thorough sweetheart," I whisper to her. I sneak a glance back at the family and see mine and Bella's moms both in tears. Me and Bella giggle, we are both giddy with excitement about getting our own place.

Once everyone is set up with a job with me and Bella being separated. Apparently we aren't trusted to work together in the same room. Bella is working in the kitchen with my mom and I am in our bedroom with Emmett. I am unpacking Bella's stuff because there is no way I am letting my brother unpack my girlfriends underwear. Once all the clothes are unpacked I get started on Bella's personal things. At the bottom of the box is a box, photo album and photo frame. The photo frame is filled with a collage of photos of me and Bella in that first summer we are together. I stare at it and it reminds me of all the happy memories we have. I decide that I am going to hang the photo on the wall so I put it to one side. Next I flick through the photo album. On the front page it says: 'Summer 2008 - Best summer ever'. I laugh, it was my best summer too. Flicking through the photos I realise just how much we did that summer. It is hard to imagine that we had only knew each other that long, we were so close by the end of summer. I put the photo album on the shelf with the others she has full of family photos and photos of her friends. Finally, I look in the box. This is filled with letters that she wrote to me but never sent, movie stubs from our dates and other things like that. Looking at all this makes me a little sentimental and I have to go see her.

Telling Emmett I need a drink I head down to the kitchen to find my angel. I head downstairs but stop when I hear Bella and my mom talking in the kitchen. "It is so nice to get to know you better Bella," my mum says.

Bella laughs, "you too Mrs Cullen." It is nice for me to see my girlfriend and mom getting along so well. I step into the kitchen and hold my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whisper in her ear. She giggles. I wrap my arms around her and cradle her. "I love you princess," I say to her. My mom watches us with tears in her eyes, she slowly slips away giving us some privacy.

"How's the bedroom coming along?" she asks. Instead of answering I lean down to kiss her. We are interrupted by shouting coming from the other side of the door.

"Rosalie just leave them alone." Mom shouts. I sigh, I knew she was being too well behaved.

"What we are supposed to do all the work whilst they sit in there doing whatever they want. It's not fair." Rosalie screams back.

Before mom can retaliate I step in, "no body asked you to be here Rosalie, if you don't want to be here than go home." I say calmly wrapping my arms around Bella. "Anyway, I actually came down here to get a drink and to tell you that I found the perfect picture to hang above our bed."

Bella bites her lip and looks up at me, "what's that then?"

I grin, "you'll just have to wait and see," with that I head back upstairs.

**Authors Note: so I could carry on this chapter for ages but hopefully that means you will get another update soon. I am really trying to update more. As always I want to know what you think so review. I added in more Rosalie conflict as you all seemed to enjoy it in the last chapter. Until next time xxx**


	19. Sweet Home Alabama Part 2

**Authors Note: another update for you all. I was overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter so you get a quicker update. Thank you to you all for continuing to read this story. A bigger thank you to all those who added this story to their story alerts and favourites. A special thank you to Annaissocoollike and the guest who reviewed, I really appreciate all the kind words. **

Bella POV

Edward said he found the perfect picture to hang above our bed, I am intrigued. I follow him upstairs to our bedroom. I like the sound of that, OUR bedroom. He leads me into where him and Emmett have been unpacking. It takes a moment but I soon realise what is spread across the bed and I feel the blush spread across my face. I cannot believe I am standing here surrounded by our family with that in plain view. It is one thing for Edward to see that I hold onto everything like a teenage girl but for him family to know is something else. Edward seems to sense that I am embarrassed and leans down to whisper in my ear, "it's nothing to be ashamed of love, I think it is sweet and it made me all sentimental." It is like he can read my mind, that is the exact reason I keep it all. In that box are all the letters that I never sent, every movie stub from each movie we went to see, shells from the walks on the beach we took, a pressed flower he gave me, and other silly things I kept from dates. I giggle. I am still none the wiser as to what picture Edward wants to hang above our bed. I walk further into the room looking at how well it has all come together and how quickly. "So where is this perfect picture you want to hang up in here then?" I ask.

Edward grins. He walks over and picks up a picture from the other side of the bed from where I am standing. He turns it around so I can see the contents of the frame and again I feel the all to familiar blush spreading across my cheeks. It is a collage that I made and hung in my dorm room when I was away at college. The whole frame is filled of photographs of me and Edward from that first summer together. I look at the picture and smile. That summer was the best summer I had ever had, closely followed by this past summer. I learnt a lot of lessons that summer about love. Most of all, that is timeless and if you truly love someone time and distance away from them will not change this. Edward smiles back at me and winks. "I was thinking of hanging it above the bed, a way of representing how we got to where we are today," as if to illustrate his point he holds the picture above the bed.

I laugh, "that sounds great Edward." I walk over to him and throw my arms around his waist. He lays the picture on the bed and wraps his arms around me. I hear a chorus of aww's behind us and I glance back to see all of our families watching us. All except Rosalie. I still do not understand her problem with me, I have been nothing but nice to her and all she does in return is hate. She wasn't supposed to be here today. Today was not supposed to be about her drama, it was about me and Edward. She couldn't handle that though; she had to make it about her. This time though I have had enough. I have taken a lot of her snide remarks over the last couple of months. I hear her tut and my temper goes. There is only so much I can take and she is walking on thin ice. "If you've got something to say Rosalie say it, don't stand there tutting, it isn't polite." I try to remain as calm as possible.

She glares back at me, "fine then Bella, I do have something to say. You think that you can just waltz in here and be accepted into the family. You are just a kid that wants to play house, you want to pretend to be the perfect little girlfriend. Well you are not as good as you think you are. Some of us see through your little pretence. You couldn't act to save your life. You have everyone here fooled into thinking that you love Edward but you don't know the first thing about love." Her voice starts to get louder. "All you are with Edward for is money and the status he brings with him. Why don't you do us all a favour and leave him alone? We'll be the ones who have to pick up the pieces when you leave. Again. Just like last time. Don't think that I don't know what you are playing at! If..."

I can't listen to anymore "I don't pretend to know everything Rosalie nor do I pretend to be perfect. Not once have I pretended to love Edward because everything I do is genuine. I will admit that I have made a few mistakes in my life but so has Edward and I bet you have too. The difference between you and me Rosalie is that I accept my mistakes and own up to them. I would love Edward if he was poor and lived on the streets. Now id you don't mind I want to finish unpacking all these boxes and get this house really set up and looking like our home. As for playing house, I haven't done that since I was a kid." With that I storm out of the room and downstairs because I don't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I go through the kitchen and out the backdoor and sit on the doorstep. I loose myself in my imagination.

_I could see me and Edward sitting on this doorstep in a few years time watching our kids running around this very garden. In my imagination there was a little girl with her fathers hair and my eyes and little boy who looked identical to his father when he was little. Then playing by our feet was a little boy toddling around. I was pregnant too. Everything was picture perfect. It was everything I have ever wanted. Then our families join the picture. Five more children run off into the garden with our two children. Everyone comes and sits down with us, well everyone except a certain someone. Rosalie is not in my dream, despite the fact that Emmett is there. _

This thought brings me back to the present day. How long will this conflict between us last? Could this really go on for years? Even if me and Edward end up married with children one day. I want to make thins right and I realise shouting at her probably was not the best way to deal with it but I was angry. The thing was she needed to realise that I was going to be around for a long time. Edward sits down beside me a wraps his arm around my shoulder. It is not until then that the tears that threatened to escape earlier are streaming down my face. I try to stop them but they just reappear quicker and thicker. Soon I am sobbing into my hands and Edward is rubbing my back. He pulls me into his lap and I cry into his T-shirt. All of my emotions come pouring out, excitement and nerves from getting the house, sadness because the day has been ruined and anger at Rosalie for ruining it. It all comes out in the sobs and tears. Soon my crying subsides slightly, Edward rocks me slowly. "Bella sweetheart, please don't cry," he begs, "please I will do anything baby, just don't let her win."

With that a whole new set of sobs escape me. "But... she... already... has" I manage to get out between sobs. We sit in silence for a while. Gradually my sobs slow down and eventually stop but the tears still fall. During my emotional breakdown I had failed to notice the fact that everyone who had given up their day to help us was standing at the backdoor watching us. All except Emmett and Rosalie. "Where's Emmett?" I manage to croak out, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Emmett thought it was best if he and Rosalie left, he didn't want to cause any more problems." Edward whispers back. Another wave of guilt racks through me. I am keeping Edward away from his family all because I can't get along with his sister-in-law.

"I am so sorry," I apologise to Edward. He laughs.

"It's not you that needs to apologise it is Rosalie. Emmett talked her into helping out today, thought it would help you and her get along better. I guess his plan backfired and he feels guilty about ruining today for us." Edward shrugs.

"I should call him and let him know I am grateful for him trying. Invite them back for dinner. I really want to try to be friends with Rosalie. I just don't get why she doesn't like me." I get up off Edward's lap and head back inside. I call Emmett and invite him and Rosalie back over. Emmett agrees but says he is not sure that Rosalie will come. Everyone is sitting in the kitchen with a drink. I head back in and we all decide to carry on unpacking. Today may not have gone perfectly but at the end of the day me and Edward get to live together.

Once everything is unpacked best as we can for the time being we decide to order dinner. I grab all the take-out menus we have and set them out whilst they all argue over what they want to order. We decide on pizza as everyone eats that. Just as we are about to order Emmett turns up. I let him in and he follows me into the living room. We decide what we want to order and Edward phones in the order. A little while later the doorbell rings, thinking it s the pizza Edward goes to get his wallet and I head to open the door. I open the door and I am shocked. "What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

**Authors Note: left you on a bit of a cliffie there. I am interested to know who you think is at the door. What about Rosalie? Everyone seems to hate her but are her intentions good really? Do you think she really cares about Edward or is there something else we don't know yet? Reviews are like love. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Until next time xxx **


	20. Sweet Home Alabama Part 3

**Authors Note: hiya everyone thanks for continuing to read this story and for adding me to your favourites and story alerts. A big thanks to stormy315 for reviewing xxx**

Edward POV

Since Rosalie had gone home everything had been so much better. Bella being Bella really wanted to make peace with Rosalie so invited her and Emmett back to share dinner with us. I wasn't surprised that Emmett came back alone I think I really upset Rosalie earlier. After Bella had run off earlier I had my own things to say to Rosalie...

_"Who the hell do you think you are Rosalie. This is OUR day but you can't just accept that can you. Everything has to be about you doesn't it. Well I have had enough." I turn to follow Bella out the door. Emmett follows me downstairs and stops me at the bottom. "I think it would be best if me and Rose went home. This is all my fault. I talked her into coming thinking she would see how good you two are together and lay off Bella. I thought that maybe they would bond you know. I am so sorry for ruining today." He heads back upstairs. I don't worry about that now because I need to find Bells. I search the entire downstairs until I find her sitting on the back door step gazing at the backyard. _

The doorbell rings and it brings me back to the present. Thinking that it must be the pizza guy I go to grab my wallet as Bella goes to get the front door. Just as I am about to walk into the hallway I hear Bella say "what are you doing here?" She is shocked but I am unable to tell whether she is pleased by who is standing at the door or annoyed. I walk into the hallway to see who is actually at my front door. Looking I see Rosalie and another guy whom I can honestly say that I have ever met before in my life. Rosalie has a really smug smile on her face like she has won, what I don't know. None of them have noticed me yet so I decide to wipe that smile off Rosalie's face. "So glad you could make it, dinner isn't here yet." They all turn and both Rosalie and strange guy give me a weird look whilst Bella looks scared. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure," I say, holding my hand out and wrapping the other around Bella's waist.

He looks me up and down then takes my hand and shakes it, "Mike" he simply states. He squeezes my hand hard as if to prove to me that he is stronger.

"Edward, and to what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask wondering what this guy thought he was doing standing on my doorstep.

"I came to see Bella," he replies, "Rosalie said that she was in trouble and we have always been close friends. I thought that I had better come rescue her from the man that is corrupting her. We were close throughout college and so many times did we almost get together but we didn't because she was hung up on some guy back home. Then I fins out some man has taken advantage of her. I am not going to stand for it." He squares his shoulders as he says this. I just cock an eyebrow in response. How do you reply to that?

Instead of dignifying it with a response I just invite them both in. I usher them into the living room and then take Bella upstairs to talk to her. She looked horrified to see Mike on the doorstep and I wanted to know why. If this guy had ever done anything to her, his life wouldn't be worth living. I can tell you that much. Bella is fidgety and is really on edge. "What's going on in that pretty little head?" I ask her softening my voice because honestly I think she is on the verge of a breakdown right now.

"You're not mad?" she asks in a small voice. She refuses to make eye contact, staring at the floor rather intently instead. She sounds sad and scared, which makes me annoyed at myself for making her feel that way. She thinks that I brought her here to shout at her when it was for the complete opposite reason. I brought her here to make sure she was okay. This guy claimed to be her friend but she didn't seem very happy to see him. "No baby," I reply, "you just seemed really uncomfortable with him being here and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You know you can always talk to me angel. If he ever did anything to make you feel uncomfortable I won't hesitate to throw him out the front door." I laugh but she doesn't join in. I lift her chin to make her look at me. I offer her a smile and I get a small smile in return, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I can see that she is not totally happy, something is bothering her. "It's fine Edward, really. It's just that he has never understood that I don't see him that way and always believed that we had a chance together. I was just really surprised, he was the last person that I was expecting to see at our front door especially the day we moved in." We both hear the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I had better get that" I laugh, "hopefully it really is the pizza this time, I am starved." At this she laughs. We walk back downstairs together holding hands. I open the door as she stands next to me to find it is indeed the pizza guy. I paid for the pizza and took them all into the living room to feed the family. Dinner was nice, everyone got on really well except Rosalie and Mike who both kept themselves to themselves. It wasn't until after dinner when I was doing the washing up that he tried to make his move. He must not have realised that I was able to hear from where I was standing.

"Bella baby, I just don't understand why this guy and why are you moving so fast? The last guy you met here abandoned you? I just can't understand what this guy has that I haven't. I mean I could give you everything he does and more Bella please just give me a chance. You never even gave me a shot. Why?" I can literally hear the desperation in his voice. He is literally begging a girl who just moved in with her boyfriend to give him a chance. This guy was either desperate or delusional. Probably both. After his speech there is a period of silence, where I can just imagine my girl trying her best to let him down gently because that is just who she is. "Look Mike the thing is Edward is the same guy and he never abandoned me he just told me that I should do the responsible thing and go to college. He was right. Now me and him can be together with no qualms about what might have been. I am happy and no one could give me more than Edward because love isn't amount stuff or presents it is about how much you are willing to sacrifice for someone. I know that Edward would give up everything to be with me if he had to. We would be happy living in a cardboard box so long as we had each other. THat is what he has that you don't - my heart." I can actually hear the love and sentiment rolling off of her and I can't help but go and give her a kiss.

I quickly dry my hands and walk out into the hallway and wrap my arms around Bella. "And she has mine." I say to him before leaning down to plant a kiss on Bella's lips. I honestly cannot believe that this girl is mine and that we have a house together. I dreamed about this day for so long. I remember the first time I though about me and Bella living together:

_We had been seeing each other a while and we had got into a routine. We spent most of our time together, just hanging out and getting to know each other. That particular afternoon it was raining and we were just hanging out in my room. We were curled up on my bed watching some chick flick. Bella's head was laying on my chest and I was running my fingers through her hair. I was daydreaming and my mind started to wander to the future. Normally I stopped myself. I knew that our time was limited and then she would go off to college and move on but I couldn't help it. I let my mind wander to what life could be like if me and Bella had a future together. About living together and how we could do this every night if we wanted to. How amazing it would be to go to sleep and wake up to her beautiful face everyday. I truly didn't believe life could get any better until I started to think about even further into the future. I thought about how I would propose and what our wedding would be like. Then I thought about Bella being round with my child and then a couple of little kids running around the garden. That was the first day I knew that Bella was more than just a summer romance. Someone to fill the gap. It was love. True love. The kind that only happens in those cheesy chick flicks like we were watching right now. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. _

The memory brings a smile to my face. Mike leaves after our confrontation in the hall. Everyone else follows shortly after leaving us alone in our new house. Bella asks me what I want to do as it is only a little after 8. I think back to what I was thinking about earlier. "Let's watch a film" I state.

A little while later we are curled up on the sofa with some chick flick on with a bowl of popcorn. I got my dream. I was curled up with Bella in a house we owned together watching a film. I hoped we could do this a lot as it was most definitely one of my favourite things to do. Once the film finished we headed up to bed for the first night of many in our new home.

**Authors Note: so I won't bore you with the details as to why this is so late but I hope you guys are still with me. I promise that I will try to update more often. Like really really try. As inspiration so kind words in the form of a review might help. Until next time. Xxx**


	21. All About Christmas Eve

**Authors Note: a big thanks to all those who continue to read I hope you are all enjoying the story. Got this chapter to you quicker this time will try to update every couple of weeks for you guys. Here's the chapter: **

Bella POV

After that day moving into our house things were better within the family. That's not saying that me and Rosalie became best friends because we are not even a month later but we were amicable. We, and by we I mean Rosalie, were able to sit through the weekly dinner at Edward's parents house without it turning into a slanging match. Now it was my favourite time of the year – Christmas. It has always been my favourite holiday ever since I can remember. Everyone is happy at Christmas, lights and decorations everywhere. This year is my first holiday season with Edward and that made it even more special.

The other day Edward surprised me after work by taking me to pick out a Christmas tree. We took our time to make sure we got the 'perfect' tree. Eventually we found the perfect tree and Edward showing off decided he was going to cut the tree himself. It was a little wonky but he did really well. We drove it home and he stood it out in the back garden for the branches to drop for a few days.

Since we had no decorations of our own, both of us having never lived on our own. It was nice though because we got to buy all of them together. The weekend after we brought the tree we went shopping for decorations. We spent a whole day in the shops in Port Angeles getting decorations. The next day we had spent the whole day decorating every inch of the house and the tree. It looked amazing, a true winter wonderland.

Starting on the 13th Edward starting surprising me with something special for 'the 12 days of Christmas'. Edward brought me all sorts of things such as a snow globe and other decorations for the tree. Today is the Christmas Eve and Edward is giving me my last present. I am just waiting for him to get home from work. He was on the night shift last night in return for having this evening and tomorrow off. He is due home in an hour and I have just woken up. I am planning on making him his favourite breakfast – pancakes. Finally, getting together some motivation I decide I really need to get up now if I plan to be ready and have breakfast done in time for Edward being home.

Once I have showered and dressed I head downstairs to make my lovely boyfriend breakfast. I turn my music on and up loud to get me into my cooking mood. I am so in the moment I fail to notice that my boyfriend is standing at the kitchen door watching me. When I do notice him I turn bright red. Edward walks across the kitchen and wraps his arms around me. He is in a good mood which usually means that no one died on his shift last night. "You know that young girl that I was telling you about the other day?" Edward asks. I nod back as I focus on cooking the pancakes. Edward was a paediotrition and he was telling me a story about a young girl who told him that Santa was going to forget her because she wouldn't be home for Christmas. Edward had reassured her Santa didn't forget anyone, he was trying to get her home for Christmas though. "Well, I got to discharge her this morning, so she gets to be home for Christmas." I can feel the happiness radiating off him.

Once the pancakes are cooked we sit at the breakfast bar together eating. Edward decides that he is going to take a nap for a little while considering he has been up all night. After he heads upstairs to our room for his sleep I head to the guest room to get Edward's presents out to wrap up. I spend the next couple of hours wrapping up his presents carefully. I finish and then hide them all back in the cupboard then head down the hallway to our bedroom. I go in and lay there with Edward running my fingers through his hair. He hums and wraps his arms around me snuggling into my side. I close my eyes and just enjoy spending time with my boyfriend.

I can feel light touches all over my face and then I hear Edward calling me. I stir slightly and slowly open my eyes. I look up at Edward who is freshly showered and has a huge grin on his face. He places a little package on my chest, "your last pre-Christmas present" he explains. I pick the package up and carefully pull the paper off. It is a little ornament with our names on one side and then on the other it has 'our first Christmas 2012'. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, it is so cute and I absolutely love it.

Edward kisses the tears away as they fall down my cheeks. I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. I honestly cannot believe how lucky I am to have him as my boyfriend. He could have any girl that he wanted yet he chooses me. We head downstairs and hang the ornament on the tree together. We have a small lunch as neither of us are overly hungry.

After lunch we decide to have a lazy day of lying on the sofa watching Christmas movies. We both pick a film and Edward says that we can watch mine first. I put the film on and we lay on the sofa together wrapped up in each other's arms. My favourite Christmas film ever has to be Miracle on 34th Street. I watch this film every Christmas and it never fails to get me in the mood. Around half way through the film Edward grabs the afghan off the back if the sofa and wraps it around us.

Almost 2 hours later the film is finished and Edward gets up to change the film. Before he presses play he heads to the kitchen. He returns with two glasses of coke, a bowl full of sweets and munchies. He lies back down and presses play. His favourite Christmas movie is one that I watch every Christmas – Home Alone.

Throughout the film I feel Edward laughing. We also manage to eat our way through the entire bowl of food. As if on cue just as we shut the film off there is a knock on the door. I take the empty bowl out to the kitchen whilst Edward gets the door. I head back to the hallway in time to see the entirety of our families standing at the door. "It is tradition for us all to have Chinese together on Christmas Eve, and we thought that we would invite your family. You know get to know each other better." She shrugs as if I am going to refuse.

"Sure that sounds great. What time was you thinking of getting it? I mean, me and Edward just consumed way too much junk food to even consider eating dinner right now."

Esme laughs and agrees we can wait a little while before ordering dinner. I usher everyone into the living room. Rosalie is still blanking me but I prefer that to the constant shouting and interfering. I get everyone drinks. It is nice having everyone together. We agree that though none of us go to church on a regular basis we should go to midnight mass tonight.

At around 6:30 we decide that it is time to order dinner. I get the menu and everyone writes down what they want. Edward rings in the order and the guy says that it should be delivered within the hour.

After dinner we all agree to meet at the church at 11. It is currently 8 so we have 3 hours to get ready. Whilst it may take Alice, Edward's sister, that long to get ready, me not so much. Me and Edward channel surf for the next hour and the half. Then we decide to go have a shower and get ready for church.

We arrive at the church before our families so we sit in the car and wait. Before long everyone else turns up and we head inside. Church goes well and we all have a lovely time. By the time the service finishes it has gone midnight. As we walk out the door Edward pauses, brushes the hair out of my face and says "Merry Christmas Bella"

I smile back at him and whisper back, "Merry Christmas Edward. We best head home, I am always up early on Christmas day so we will need to get all the sleep we can." Edward laughs wraps his arms around me and leads me towards our families. We wish everyone a merry Christmas and bid them all goodnight. Everyone is coming to ours at 10 tomorrow morning, and we are cooking Christmas dinner for everyone. When we get home we head straight to bed, it has been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter isn't the best but I was lacking inspiration. I really want to know what you guys like/don't like about this story as it will really help. Thanks for your continued support I really appreciate it. **


	22. Christmas In The Clouds Part 1

**Authors Note: hey all, sorry for the delay but am currently in the middle of exam season. Good news for you lot I will be done with college on the 18****th**** June and will not be back until the end of September. I suppose that is good news for me to lol. Thanks for sticking with me. The story is winding down now. On with the chapter: **

Edwards POV

I groan as I feel Bella kissing me to wake up. I haven't even opened my eyes but I can tell that it is early, way too early for me to be awake. It is Christmas though and Bella informed me she would wake me up at the crack of dawn in excitement. To be honest I am quite excited too; this is my first Christmas with Bella. We have everything sorted and it was nice playing a part in the decorating, usually my mum does everything. Also, Bella is an incredible cook and has been making Christmas treats for the last few weeks and I have been official taste tester. Trust me when I say Emmett is jealous, Rosalie doesn't cook – ever. See just one more reason my Bella is better. I have to say that Bella may have forgiven my sister-in-law but I most certainly have not. I do not plan to anytime in the near future either. What she did was unforgivable and completely selfish. I won't let her spoil our Christmas though.

Rolling over I take Bella down with me and pin her to the bed. I peel my eyes open to look down at my beauty. Her hair is fanned out on her pillow and she looks up at me with a huge smile on her face. I glance over at the clock and see that it is 5am. Like I said before, definitely too early, but I would do anything for my Bella. Whilst I am distracted staring at the clock wishing that it would say a later time, Bella pushes me so I fall onto my back. She reverses our roles so now she is pinning me to the bed. "I can't believe we are celebrating our first Christmas together. Back during out first summer did you ever think that we would be here?" she asks.

I think hard part of me always knew that we would end up together. Like soul mates, or fate. Another part of me doubted it. I suppose I didn't want to think about it and get my hopes up if it were to never happen.

I stroke my hand across the side of her face and look into her eyes "there was always a part of me that knew we would end up together someday." She smiles, "I always wanted to believe that we were soul mates and that fate brought us together once and it could do it again. How about you did you ever believe we would be here?"

She looks at me, her face scrunching up in thought. After a short while she smiles and replies "I wanted to believe that we would end up together but there was always the doubt that you would find someone else whilst I was away. Someone better than me. I just never wanted to get my hopes up that you would have waited for me only to be let down if I came home to find you with another woman." She looks sad for a moment, most likely lost in her memories of that period of doubt. I can't have that, it is Christmas and my girl loves Christmas.

I contemplate different ways of bringing her smile back. I grin up at her and she looks back with a confused expression. "Do you know what time I think it is?" Her expression still looks just as confused, looking at me as if I have grown a second head. "Time for presents!" With that Bella grins back at me jumping out of bed and running down stairs.

She calls back up the stairs "hurry up Edward; I can't wait to give you your present." I follow her downstairs and smile when I see her bouncing at the bottom.

"Come on princess lets go open presents, I can tell you are dying to get in there." I look at her and grin. She looks like a little kid would on Christmas morning not an adult. I can't help but smile along with her. She is radiating happiness and it is contagious. We settle down on the sofa on the lounge I have her present next to me and she had mine in her hands. She practically throws it at me in her excitement. I catch it quickly before it falls onto the floor. She covers her mouth and whispers "oops, good job you caught it, it is breakable." I smile up at her.

"Thank you," I press a chaste kiss to her lips, reach behind me and give her the present. "This my angel is for you." She bites her lip in anticipation. I nod at her "you can open it you know, I didn't spend ages wrapping it for you to just stare at it."

She gently pulls the wrapping paper from the present. We agreed to only get each other one present this year considering how our finances were. We are not exactly poor but the mortgage on the house costs a fair bit and we really want to go away on holiday in the summer. I watch Bella in anticipation as she pulls the box out of the wrapping paper. She pulls the lid off the box and then she gasps. I brought her a charm bracelet with a few charms on it. I brought her charms to remember our summer together all that time ago and some to represent the time we have spent together over the last few months. I got her a sun, a music note, a heart, a diploma, a house and a snowflake.

Bella throws herself into my lap and hugs me tight. "I love you so much," she keeps repeating it kissing me in between. I laugh along with her. Eventually she remembers that I have to open my present. I move her so she is sat across my lap and pick the present up from beside me. I pull at the wrapping paper, taking my time and savouring it. This is the first Christmas present from my angel and I am going to truly cherish it. I pull from it a box about A4 size. I open the box and pull out a glass photo frame containing 5 photographs. They are all from that first summer we spent together. Along the top it says 'Edward and Bella...' and then along the bottom it says 'Forks Summer of 2009'.

I have gotten many a good present over the years but this has got to be the best present. I absolutely love it. It doesn't escape my notice that we both brought each other gifts to reminisce our past. I suppose we both know how much that time meant to us both.

After around half an hour of us cuddling on the sofa my stomach makes itself known. Bella laughs and gets up, "what do you want for breakfast?"

I think then reply "anything?"

She laughs, "Yeah within reason, like we have to have to ingredients in the cupboard." She stands at the door of the living room hands on her hips waiting for a response.

I laugh, "I think I fancy blueberry pancakes." I grin up at her. She winks at me and then saunters out to the kitchen. I glance at the clock and notice that it is now almost 7 o'clock. I honestly cannot remember the last time I was up at this time of the day voluntarily and not because I had work. Not that I would change anything, I love how excited Bella is about Christmas. I suppose I had better get used to being up at this time of the morning for when we have kids.

Bella calls me into the kitchen saying that breakfast is ready. Have I really been lost in thought that long? I head into the kitchen following the mouth-watering smell of pancakes. I look at our little kitchen table and it has a huge plate of pancakes, as well as, bowls of chopped fruits, syrup and chocolate sauce. I laugh at how Bella tries to make me eat at least I little bit of healthy food. I adore how much she cares about me.

We sit down at the table, opposite each other and begin to dish our breakfast up. I sneak a glance at what Bella has on her plate and can't help but laugh at the difference between us. She has one pancake neatly rolled up with a little bit of syrup on it and then the rest of her plate is filled with fruit. Me on the other hand had a couple of bits of all the fruits and then 5 pancakes with all of it covered in syrup and chocolate sauce, (including the fruit). Being a guy I think I am entitled to eat more or at least that is what I tell myself.

As we eat breakfast Bella goes on about how excited she is to be hosting Christmas this year. She tells me all about when she has to put the dinner on and what she has planned for everyone. I nod along whilst consuming my body weight in food.

After breakfast I help Bella to clear the table by stacking the dishwasher for her whilst she puts the leftover fruit in the fridge. She then starts flitting around the kitchen getting all the stuff out that she needs to prepare for dinner. She wants all the potatoes and vegetables prepared in advance so all she has to do once everyone is here is cook. "Is there anything I can do to help princess?" I offer. She sets a chopping board and potatoes next to me.

"You can peel the potatoes for me." With that she heads to the other side of the kitchen to do whatever she has to. Bella heads over to the I-Pod docking station and pressed play. Christmas songs come blasting through the speakers and Bella dances over to her chopping board. If anyone asked me a year ago if this Christmas I would be standing in my own kitchen, wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms, with the girl of my dreams and cooking dinner for my entire family, I would have called them crazy. Before Bella came back into my life I was living day by day never making any plans.

I have always wanted to get married and have kids. I want it even more now that I have met Bella and she really wants it too. I was talking to Emmett about proposing to Bella and he told me to go for it. So I am trying to plan the perfect proposal, I contemplated doing it today but figured it was too close and that I didn't have time to perfect my plan. That being said I have brought her an engagement ring. I know people will say that it is too soon, but love does not have time periods. All I can do is pray Emmett can keep a secret and not let it sleep before I have a chance to do it.

Once everything is prepared we head upstairs to get dressed. Bella arranged with my family to be over at 10 am and it is now 9:45am so they will probably be here any minute. Whilst Bella tells me that her family are always late mine are always early. As if on cue the doorbell rings. I guess our time in our bubble is over.

**Authors Note: I totally planned on finishing Christmas in this chapter but Edward decided he had a lot to say on the matter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't received any reviews for the last two chapters so I hope there are people reading or am I just talking to myself. Reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. Until next time. Xxx **


	23. Christmas In The Clouds Part 2

**Authors Note: thanks to all those who are still with me. Not long left of the story just another few chapters to go. A big thanks to stormy315 and guest for reviewing the last chapter. On with the chapter: **

Bella POV

When the doorbell rings Edward heads to let his family in. Whilst he does that I go into the kitchen and get out the leftover fruit from the fridge and then getting some munchies in bowls. It may seem that I have gone a little overboard but this was my first Christmas. I wanted it to be perfect. I take the food into the living room and lay it out on the coffee table. I hear Edward putting everyone's coats in the hall cupboard. He leads them into the living room coming over to me and giving me a peck on the lips. His family place their mounds of presents under/next to the Christmas tree. Everyone takes a seat and I offer them all drinks. My dad is also, coming round today but he is always late for everything.

We wait for my dad before opening presents. In that time we all laugh and joke around. It is nice exactly what I imagined Christmas should be. Edward is tense though and I know why. I have pushed everything Rosalie did to one side, become the bigger person. I don't think we will ever be friends but we are at least amicable now. Edward, on the other hand, is a different story. He is still annoyed with Rosalie for everything she did. I know it was hard for him to just get over it but he really should.

Edward helps me get everyone drinks in the kitchen. It ends with Edward pinning me to the kitchen cupboards kissing me. It wouldn't be too bad if it at that precise moment Edward's parents walked into the kitchen. So here we are both of us standing in the kitchen red faced. Not that Edward's parents were faring any better, they both look a little embarrassed as well. "Errr... Umm... Sorry about that, I guess we got a little, err... carried away." Edward manages to stutter out whilst pulling at his hair. He is going to pull all his hair out soon, he pulls at it so much.

His mom just giggles at us and then ushers Carlisle back into the living room. "Don't let us interrupt!" she calls on her way out the room. That just causes my face to become even redder and hotter; not that I thought that was possible.

I bury my face into Edward's chest. "I can't believe that just happened. That was so embarrassing." I mumble into his chest.

He laughs at me. "I know baby; but we are young and in love, they know that. It was just kissing nothing to be ashamed of." He wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Now let's get those drinks done." He gets to work making tea for his mum. Whilst he does that I get to work doing the other drinks. Once all the drinks are done I place them onto a tray and Edward carries them into the living room.

It turns out that my dad had arrived during mine and Edward's time in the kitchen and that was why Esme and Carlisle came in to find us. I quickly go back into the kitchen and grab my father a drink. Once everyone has a drink Alice starts bouncing around asking for presents. It turns out that we are alike in that way as well as many others. I too have a slight obsession with Christmas. It just so happens to be my favourite time of the year, so shoot me. Actually on second thought don't.

We decide that we best get the presents opened and all the mess out of the way before dinner. Especially since after dinner my dad has to head back to work. Due to a lack of chairs in the living room, I end up having to sit on Edward's lap. Carlisle takes over the role of handing out the presents to everyone. Once everyone has a pile of presents in front of them we all start to open them. That is when the madness hits, wrapping paper flies everywhere. I laugh because Edward said this morning that I was more like a child on Christmas morning not an adult. Looking at his face now he had no right to tease me about it. He is absolutely glowing.

When all the presents had been opened and everyone had said thank you to everyone else I went and got a garbage bag from the kitchen. I started to pick all the rubbish up and put it in the bag. Edward got up and started to help me. Soon we had it all picked up and Edward took it out to the trash can.

The rest of the morning was spent watching Christmas television. I had to keep popping out to check on the dinner. Edward said that they always watched 'Miracle on 34th Street' after dinner followed by 'The Grinch'. That made me laugh. Only my boyfriend would watch a really meaningful, sweet film and then follow it up by watching a comedy children's film. When I told him as much he said that the Grinch was meaningful; at the end of the film the Grinch learns to love and his heart grows three sizes. That makes me laugh even harder.

Dinner is a lovely affair we all sit around eating food that I prepared. The turkey, potatoes and all the vegetable we well worth the effort. For dessert serve one apple pie and one pumpkin pie. Everyone seems to enjoy the food for which I am glad. There is no drama and everyone is getting along great. The conversation over dinner is light and playful. Carlisle teases me and Edward about the compromising position that he and Esme walked in on us in. That causes us both to blush bright red again.

After dinner my dad says goodbye and we arrange to see each other again soon. We agree to meet up for lunch on Friday at The Lodge. After he leaves Edward helps me to stack the dishwasher. Esme comes out to 'supervise' and make sure that we don't get up to any mischief. That makes us laugh, which makes the whole process that much longer. Eventually between the three of us we get all the dishes into the dishwasher. I don't think it helped that we has all had quite a bit of wine with dinner.

We all head back into the living room and I put 'Miracle On 34th Street' on. I grab the afghan off the back of the chair and curl up on Edward's lap. I snuggle down and he wraps his arms around me holding me tight against his chest. I am so happy and content at this moment in time, nothing could burst this bubble. We watch the film and it is always just as great. It is my all time favourite Christmas film and I think it always will be.

When the film ends I get up and change the film to 'The Grinch'. I can honestly say that I haven't watched this film since I was a kid. It does have us all laughing and that is all that you want on Christmas. Once The Grinch is finished it is getting dark so I get up and turn the Christmas lights on. "What do you want to watch now?" I ask everyone.

"Do you have the Home Alone films?" Emmett asks. I check in our DVD cupboard and sure enough there they are.

"Yeah, we do" I reply.

"I suggest we have a Home Alone marathon then." Everyone agrees so I pop the first film into the DVD player. We agree to only watch the first three films out of the series as the other two are rubbish.

It is nice to have everyone together in one place. As I sit here I think about the future. Maybe in a couple of years there will be little children playing on the floor in front of us. Or they might be curled up asleep with me and Edward.

After all the films ended Edward's family decide that it is time to head out. Once they are gone, me and Edward curl up on the loveseat together. Edward puts on 'Serendipity'. I absolutely love this film and it reminds me of our relationship so much. I rest my head on Edward's shoulder and he wraps him arm around my shoulders.

Once the film is finished Edward just puts on the Christmas movie channel. I feel my eyes closing as Edward languidly strokes his fingers up and down my arm.

My eyes flutter open and I look up at Edward. It was not only me that fell asleep. The movie channel is still playing on low in the background and the Christmas lights were still on. I drag myself out of Edward's comforting embrace and stretch. If I don't wake him up and get him up to bed we will both have bad backs in the morning. Gently I stroke Edward's arm, "wake up sweetie, we need to go up to bed." Edward's eyes flutter slightly before opening, staring at me with a sleepy look.

I turn the television off and the Christmas lights and we head up to bed. We get changed and brush our teeth before falling into bed together. It is the end of our first Christmas together and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Today has been perfect and I honestly wouldn't change a thing. Life truly couldn't get any better could it?

**Authors Note: there you go. I am finished college now so should be updated more often. So Edward is thinking about marriage and Bella about children. Reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Until next time Xxx**


End file.
